SEALs of Saunders
by Captain Smollett
Summary: What happens when a bunch of high school boys are given modern weapons and told to fight it out?
1. Chapter 1

Here's chapter 1, I hope you guys will like it and have fun reading. It's a bit short but this will be made up for in future chapters so without further ado.

I do not own _Girls Und Panzer_

* * *

Chapter 1

"At attention!" John yelled as all of his men stood in line behind him. They were in the Saunders tank sheds in full uniform. There AOR1 camo uniform which they had all owned for the past year inscribed with their name and rank. Everyone had a symbol of a skull with knives replacing the crossbones on their side. The skull had a bush hat on with red eyes and it was smoking a cigar. Flames were coming up from behind the skull to make it look even more intimidating.

They had just landed the day before coming from San Diego where they had trained for the past three months. The past day had been spent flying over to the carrier in which they were now to preside for the rest of the year.

John Walker, the OIC of Alpha platoon had had his men train modeling the BUD/S program the SEALs used. While only his AOIC James Baker, squad leader Thomas Edwards, and assistant squad leader Joseph Murphy had combat experience aside from him everyone else was green.

The men of Alpha Platoon were put together when a Japanese school Saunders, had asked for trained infantry for the new program that had been set up in Japan. John knew that they were an experiment. A highly trained special forces unit compared to the average unit which had been formed around conventional forces like the Army and Marines.

Their sport in which there could be teams of up to 100 people with APCs, artillery, troops, and helicopters would fight against each other using modern equipment. The guns would shoot a normal round at its target except for one major difference. The round upon impact would shatter and deliver a shock of electricity. The larger the bullet or explosive the larger the shock causing the person to go unconscious.

It was dangerous and there were casualties occasionally but it was extremely popular in the US, so they continued to do it anyways. The sport was an all guys sport and no one had ever tried to change it, Shensha-Do was for girls and this game simply called W.A.R was for the boys. While the men were all extremely fit from the three months of training they still hadn't had a chance to shoot. Today was the day they would be assigned guns.

Kay was in the room looking over these boys with Naomi and Alisa behind them. She was looking at their files in front of them, when their school had asked for experienced troops she wanted combat hardened soldiers.

Not a platoon of green horns, she had heard that every other school had managed to get soldiers. They had also only received 12 people while most other schools had over 50. This isn't even beginning to mention the fact that they only had a UH-60 while one school had an attack helicopter, everyone else had at least on APC and a few pieces of artillery. She knew they were screwed and there was no chance of them accomplishing anything.

John Walker

San Diego, CA

Age:17

Rank: O-3 Navy

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Specialty: OIC, House clearing, sniper, UDT, explosives, engineering.

Experience: 4 years of combat matches

He was in charge of the men, a tall brown-haired individual. She was at least grateful their leadership was experienced but it still didn't help put her mind at ease.

James Baker

Seattle, WA

Age:17

Rank: O-2

Height: 6'

Weight:175 lbs.

Specialty: AOIC, House clearing, UDT, Explosives

Experience: 3 years of combat matches

His second in command was a tall, tan, white haired man and he had even less experience. Hopefully he would prove to be useful and would help them, while she wasn't in charge of their program she still didn't want them reflecting bad on their school. After she read his profile she simply stopped reading and put the files down, she had had enough of their profiles. She could see all of them in front of her, a wide range of faces. There were blondes, brunettes, two people with white hair and one with black. She knew she had to memorize their names but that would be for another day.

Thomas Edwards

New Orleans, LA

Age:16

Rank:E-7

Height: 6'

Weight:170 lbs.

Specialty: Squad Leader, UDT

Experience: 2.5 years of combat matches

Joseph Murphy

Los Angeles, CA

Age:16

Rank:E-6

Height: 6'

Weight:165 lbs.

Specialty: Assistant Squad Leader, UDT

Experience: 1 years of combat matches

Perry Cooper

Miami, FL

Age:15

Rank:E-5

Height:6'

Weight:165 lbs.

Specialty: N/A

Experience: 0

Owen Collins

New York City, NY

Age:15

Rank:E-5

Height:5'11"

Weight:160 lbs.

Specialty: Corpsman

Experience: 0

Arthur Reed

Buffalo, NY

Age:15

Rank:E-5

Height:6'

Weight:165 lbs.

Specialty: N/A

Experience: 0

Richard Kelley

Austin, TX

Age:15

Rank: E-5

Height:5'10"

Weight:155 lbs.

Specialty: N/A

Experience: 0

Jacob Long

Houston, TX

Age:15

Rank:E-4

Height:5'11"

Weight:155 lbs.

Specialty: N/A

Experience: 0

Bjørn Larsen

Oslo, Norway

Age:16

Rank: E-4

Height:6'3"

Weight:175 lbs.

Specialty: N/A

Experience: 0

Brandon Smith

St. Louis, MO

Age: 16

Rank: W-2

Height: 6'

Weight: 155 lbs.

Specialty: UH-60 Pilot

Experience: 2 years of combat

Luke Stone

Kansas City, Missouri

Age: 16

Rank: W-1

Height: 6'

Weight: 150 lbs.

Specialty: UH-60 Pilot

Experience: 1 year of combat

As she called them all out they responded with here or ready before she moved onto the next name.

"Lieutenant you may speak now." Kay ordered before John walked up to her with a puzzled look. They had only just met inside this building a minute ago and she had only found out about their existence earlier that day. Why the school had kept it a secret from her she wasn't sure but she didn't like it. She did have to admit though that they did look good with their toned bodies and tight uniforms.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Commander. Men, today as you know you are all being assigned your weapons. You will take care of these with your life and nothing shall happen to them. If they break for a reason that is your fault then you buy a new one and trust me these aren't cheap." John explained causing the men to stand even taller. They were extremely excited and had been waiting for this for the past few months.

James walked up to a stand before connecting a computer to a TV in the front of the room. After a few seconds of scrolling he pulled up a PowerPoint with the words Alpha Platoon on the front.

"Now these guns were given by donors from multiple groups. We had the SEALs give us a few guns as well as some companies trying to show off their equipment. The names of these guns are famous and well known while some have never been heard of by the general populace. As you all know we are a special forces platoon and we have been given the best of the best in terms of equipment." James said scrolling through pictures of the different sponsors.

Up on the screen came each soldiers individual name as well as the equipment that they would be using in terms of guns.

Lieutenant John Walker

Main Weapon: MK17 Standard

Sights: Eotech Model XPS2 Green  
Secondary: HK USP

Sights: Iron Sights

Lieutenant Junior Grade James Baker

Main Weapon: MK17 Standard

Sights: Eotech Model XPS2 Green

Secondary: HK USP

Sights: Iron Sights

Chief Petty Officer Thomas Edwards

Main Weapon: MK17 Standard

Sights: Eotech Model XPS2 Green

Secondary: HK USP

Sights: Iron Sights

Everything was clearly standardized by the people providing for them. While most groups might have an M16 or M4 they had weapons of a higher quality further illustrating their view as Special Forces. Kay had no idea what these weapons were but the boys' eyes lit up when they saw them so it had to be good.

Petty Officer First Class Joseph Murphy

Main Weapon: Benelli M4

Sights: Trijicon RMR-07

Secondary: HK USP

Sights: Iron Sights

Petty Officer Second Class Perry Cooper

Main Weapon: MK11

Sights: Leupold Mark AR 1

Secondary: HK USP

Sights: Iron Sights

Petty Officer Second Class Owen Collins

Main Weapon: M107

Sights: Leupold 4.5x14 Mark-IV scope

Secondary: HK USP

Sights: Iron Sights

Upon seeing his name Owen rubbed his shoulder, he knew that the 50 kicked a lot so his shoulder was going to be sore. He would take it and since his gun would be used against APCs he was critical to the team.

Petty Officer Second Class Arthur Reed

Main Weapon: MK17 Standard

Sights: Eotech Model XPS2 Green

Secondary: HK USP

Sights: Iron Sights

Petty Officer Second Class Richard Kelley

Main Weapon: MK17 Standard

Sights: Eotech Model XPS2 Green

Secondary: HK USP

Sights: Iron Sights

Petty Officer Third Class Jacob Long

Main Weapon: M136 AT4 Rocket Launcher

Sights: Iron Sights

Secondary: MK17 Standard

Sights: Eotech Model XPS2 Green

Petty Officer Third Class Bjørn Larsen

Main Weapon: Lightweight Medium Machine Gun

Sights: Trijicon ACOG

Secondary: HK USP

Sights: Iron Sights

Chief Warrant Officer 2 Brandon Smith

Main Weapon: M4 Carbine

Sights: Iron Sights

Secondary: HK USP

Sights: Iron Sights

Chief Warrant Officer 1 Luke Stone

Main Weapon: M4 Carbine

Sights: Iron Sights

Secondary: HK USP

Sights: Iron Sights

The two pilots had gotten the more compact weapons in case they were ever shot down. They knew if they were shot down they could be interrogated, a difference between their sport and Shensha-Do. There were barely any rules and as long as you weren't caught anything went so everyone was trained to resist interrogation or make sure they could be captured.

This finished off the list, everyone had an assignment to do from clearing houses, sniping, to vehicle destruction. Over the next week they would prepare for the season to start. There was a week and a half before their first match, plenty of time to train assuming there wasn't a practice match.

Just from looking at the assignments however the boys could tell their importance, there was at least a million dollars invested into them. They had been given a UH-60 helicopter which was fully equipped ready to fly at a moment's notice. The boys would not let anyone else touch their equipment or else something might happen and they would have to fix it

"Alright then, now that you all see your equipment proceed to the building across the field. I shall print this poster out and were going to pin it up on the wall, the entire building has been minorly set up so anything we want to add will be done tomorrow." James explained before everyone in the room got up and walked out.

Kay was watching this entire thing with the other girls and they didn't know what to make of it. This was completely different from Shensha-Do so they would have to ask later. She still didn't have much hope in them even though they had talked about the amount of money invested into them.

As they walked across the field to the building they noticed it was pitch black outside aside from the lights illuminating the path. They had arrived with some sunlight before being quickly moved into the sheds being separated from their bags.

As they all walked in they saw an American Flag hanging up on the far wall with speakers in the corners. Lockers lined up each side with names written on them, there were toilets and showers in the back. They all looked around before John walked to the back of the room gaining everyone's attention.

"Ok now since none of the guns are loaded with ammo and most of you only have basic shooting experience I will allow you to only hold the guns. Tomorrow we're going to start having fun." He said before opening his locker and pulling out his MK17. Its desert pattern was a nice color and he loved it for that.

He quickly placed the gun against his shoulder while keeping it aimed at the floor. Everyone else did the same thing examining their gun and its sights. One could tell by the look in their eyes that they all fell in love the moment they saw them. Their equipment including knives, backpack, NVGs, helmets, and armor were still in the locker but they wouldn't be taking them out tonight. Their equipment was state of the art and their body armor would take away some of the shock.

They may have been overpowered in terms of equipment but were lacking majorly on size and skill. This would have to be made up and they all knew there would be things they would want to change regarding their equipment. They could however try and build up a reputation so large it would scare their enemies. He thought to himself that they should wear skull masks like the SEALs. It worked for the SEALs and it should work for them.

"After our first 2 matches you can apply modifications to your gun which will be acquired upon request." James explained seeing as this was common practice at all schools he figured it should be practice here and when John didn't protest he knew he was right. A 40mm grenade launcher would usually work wonders and they all wanted one.

"Kay can you please arrange a friendly between us and another school that we are on good terms with, preferably by the end of this week." John asked to which she nodded before opening her mouth.

"Only a week of practice though, that doesn't seem like enough to get good enough to fight a well-trained school." She said with a confused look which was only supported by the two girls behind her.

"I know but I would prefer to have as much practice as possible before the season starts, plus it will be an opportunity work on tactics." He explained to which she nodded before walking outside the building back towards her dorm followed by Naomi and Alisa.

"Ok now since it's late I want everyone to head back to our assigned dorm which is attached to the back of this building through this door." John said as he walked in through a door in the back revealing their rooms. Each one had a hammock posted on the wall with a drawer. The rooms weren't very big but there was just enough room for them all. They also each had a desk and enough wall space to put up what they would want.

John thought to himself he would add a poster of guns, sights, and explosives and he recommended everyone else do the same. The more they all knew, the better they could be prepared for what would face them in the future. He had promised himself when they had been formed that they would become the best platoon in the world.

They had trained every single day, worked every single muscle for hours on end with minor rest and none of them had dropped out. Even the two pilots which had been given to them halfway through the program began to work out with them showing their dedication.

John then turned on the speakers which lined the rooms and connected them to his phone. He scrolled for a few minutes through his songs before finally deciding on something, _Freaks_ by Timmy Trumpet. He heard a few cheers as the music started and the bass kicked in. His roommate was James and they both had gotten along nicely, they would need to.

"Nice song choice man, you still got it!" James joked before putting all of his clothes away.

"Thanks, I try." John responded before walking towards the shower. They would need to sleep; tomorrow practice would start early. He had been given maps of the carrier and passed them out. They would wake up and after a quick 3 mile run walk over to the shooting range that had been hastily constructed.

After finishing everything he had to do for the night he walked around and told everyone to get some sleep. Multiple songs had passed by this point and it was getting late, so he turned his phone off. As he got into his hammock his eyes slowly closed and his mind slowly drifted into darkness. He knew he needed to inspire fear in the enemies but how would he do it? He knew they had a lot of work ahead of them this year and they needed to be ready for anything.

* * *

Alright, that was the first chapter. Sorry if you don't like it the next ones will be much better seeing as I'm terrible at first introductions. Any questions about the soldiers or their equipment please ask.

For any of you who wish to read the specs on the equipment being used please use this website without the spaces of course.

www. Americanspecialops navy-seals/ weapons/

Thanks for taking the time to read this and as always reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had pneumonia since about last Wednesday, so it's been more of me trying to get over it. Sunday was the last time I was writing and now it's starting to go away so the updates will be coming for both stories much quicker. Well I hope you enjoy.

I don't own _Girls Und Panzer_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Everyone up! 5K run in 15 Mikes!" John yelled as he ran through the rooms. They needed to stay in top physical condition.

It only took a few minutes before everyone was up and standing outside the building in the standard PT Uniform of the SEALs. It was only 0500 and the sun wasn't out yet making it somewhat cold. Yet the boys felt nothing, those three months spent training had changed their minds. When it came time to get something done they didn't hesitate, nothing would stand in their way.

"Ok let's get going, were going to make a run around the entire school before heading back towards here. After that will grab all our equipment and go to the shooting range. No one's allowed to leave until they can hit 75% of their shots at the 2 separate distances. Owen you're going to take a little trip with me after we finish shooting and were going to practice out to 1 mile with the tanks. John ordered before taking off running, the boys managed to finish the run quickly.

The entire time they were looking off to the sides trying to learn the carrier. It was massive with shops and homes everywhere. And while it was somewhat related to the states with its theme being the US there were notable differences as everything being in Japanese. They all knew this had been a plan for a while as they had been taught Japanese for no clear reason meaning they were all hand-picked before joining up.

The run was completed in under 18 mikes and they were all exhausted from it, sweat pouring down their faces. Every run in the morning was to be treated like a race so the times kept getting better and better seeing as they started above 20 mikes.

"Nice job, you guys are getting faster! I want everyone to change back into their AOR1 camo and to be outside carrying both their weapons and ammunition. Explosives training will begin tomorrow so leave those in there." John said before they all ran inside to collect their weapons and change.

Everyone had a little laugh when Jacob struggled up the AT4, MK17, and the ammunition. He received some help carrying the ammo from Brandon seeing as his ammo was the lightest.

There was a notable difference between the power of the between the 7.62 and 5.56 NATO rounds. While it might take one shot to the chest with the former it could take up to three with the later. But the pilots had every intention of not being on the ground so they didn't need as much protection.

Within minutes they were all outside with their weapons before being led by John through a few minute walk down to the range. It was next to the shooting range where the girls practiced with their tanks and one could be seen out there. A Sherman Firefly with a gunner that seemed to be rather accurate but this was of little importance.

"Alright I want everyone to put in their ear protection and pick a target. As soon as I give permission I want everyone to start firing. The four of us will be walking around giving tips and advice. As you know you will take all feedback no matter how harsh it is. Anyone with a scoped rifle will wait for us to walk over to them." John said as he motioned to James, Thomas, and Joseph.

They were at the 50M range and there was 1 other, a 300M range which would be the most important one considering they would typically be fighting at longer distances. The targets had a human silhouette with numbers indicating the success of the shooter from 1-10, 10 being a bullseye in the middle of the head or chest.

Today was not Joseph's day to shoot considering his shotgun's range and that there were two other ranges being built for that specific purpose. Close quarters weapons like pistols and shotguns which would be completed tomorrow.

Everyone walked in front of a target and stood there waiting for approval.

"Range is hot." John called before everyone raised their guns to their shoulder and took a shot. The relative quiet of the air being broken by the quick burst of fire from the different weapons.

"Your body is too rigid relax a little." James said as he walked up to Arthur who quickly took what he recommended. Most people were being told that they needed to do this or that except for the two snipers. They had been assigned their weapons based on the fact that they had shot for their entire lives.

"Bjørn, I want you to work on trigger control. Don't get carried away with the fact that you have a machine gun. Fire one shot per burst until I say so, after that we'll move onto three rounds. That's all we will work on, I rarely will want you to spray a target unless the situation demands it." Thomas offered as he walked up to him before lending a hand. He had the newest weapon and it was insanely accurate considering the type of gun. He knew John would use him in critical roles at distance.

Over the next few hours everyone began was shooting going through multiple magazines. They didn't stop until everyone could hit their targets. John was happy that everyone had some earlier experience shooting so there was no need to go over a safety course or teach them how to. All they could do was fine tune them and turn them into a well-oiled killing machine.

"Alright I want everyone to head over to the 300M range. Owen and Jacob, slight change of plans. You're coming with me now, were skipping the 300. Everyone else same rules as before." John ordered before everyone began moving to the range over. As ordered Owen and Jacob approached him before they moved over to the tank range. He had Owen set up at the half mile target and wait while he took Jacob over to a tank at 300M.

"Alright Jacob, I want you to pick up the AT4 and take out the safety-pin. Open the shoulder stop and place it over your shoulder while facing that target. Open the two sights and make sure no one is behind you for 50 feet. Unfold the cocking lever and adjust the sights to the correct range of 300M. Cock it and yell rocket before letting on fly." John said as he guided him through the steps. More girls were arriving to practice with their tanks and could be seen looking over at the boys.

"Back blast clear, rocket!" Jacob yelled before pulling the trigger, the 84mm rocket flying through the air at 950 ft. per second before impacting on its intended target. The noise of the explosion caused anyone who wasn't looking to turn their head and see the destruction. The tank it impacted was left with little holes all around and had a clear mark where they rocket hit.

"Direct hit! Now this weapon is single shot as you know so I want you to fire the next three launchers you brought with you. I'm going to watch you do this, now fire at the next three targets at the different ranges." John congratulated him with a pat on the back before watching him repeat the process. He was hitting targets at 100, 200, and 400M with deadly accuracy. He never missed a shot which was good, he would be useful. Although once he was done shooting his shoulder was hurting a little from the over pressure.

"Alright, now get up and run off to the 300M range." He ordered before Jacob got up and left. He then moved over to Owen who had watched them shoot before taking out a piece of paper.

"Now as you know from the fact that you are the best shot in the platoon you will have to properly sight a target. You will have to account for range multiplied by wind added by even more wind before being added to a constant which goes from 0-3 every 4 mph before being divided by 3. This will give you the FV MOA Wind, 3.438 MOA equals 1 Mil so you know what to do with the rest. As you can see over this paper right here this is the NSWG-1 TRADET Sniper cheat sheet. Keep this with you and memorize it." John explained as he went over the paper, Owens eyes focusing the entire time.

"Will do! Permission to begin firing at target number 3 with you as my spotter?" Owen questioned looking through the scope of his 50, the gun was massive and the girls hadn't fired a shot for a few minutes as they had focused on the boys.

Kay was watching the entire thing and even after seeing the accuracy of the boys thought they were still screwed. It was next to impossible to beat a force of superior numbers in her mind. This was probably one of the reasons they hadn't won a championship in a while but she never thought of it.

"Permission granted! You may fire when ready." John said as he took out a spotter's scope.

The air was dead silent as everyone waited for him to take his first shot. Then suddenly, boom! A shot rang out as he slightly pressed the trigger, the round traveling at 2,799 feet per second before impacting. The shell pierced right through the metal target giving off a flash as it hit.

"Nice hit! How does it feel?" John questioned as he looked over at Owen.

"Well I'm surprised I hit my first shot and that I didn't need to adjust the scope. This gun also kicks a lot and the over pressure is pretty annoying but it seems to get the job done." Owen said before rubbing his shoulder which was somewhat sore from all the shooting.

"Ok well I can't really help with the recoil and over pressure and you're a better shot than me so you know what to do pretty well. Now this gun is an anti-material rifle considering it can take out any personal no matter the armor with one shot. You can take out the engine block of a car or kill the crew of an APC." He explained as he held up one of the 12.7x9mm bullets, it was huge compared to the 7.62 they were using earlier.

To the girls it all looked small considering the shells they were using but they still looked. None of them had ever shot a gun before considering the strict rules in Japan about guns. Yet these boys, most of which were new to the sport had all shot for years. America was a completely different place from Japan in every way imaginable they thought.

After finishing off the first 10 round magazine he loaded another one before taking aim at a target 1 mile away. By this point it had been about an hour since they started shooting away from the group and they were making good progress. He had hit almost every shot he took and the mile-long target was hit over half the time making John proud. Their sniper was ready for what lay ahead.

"Alright good shooting, now since it's starting to get around lunch I want everyone to put everything back in their lockers." John said as he sent James a message telling them his plan.

He could see that Owen was tired, so he carried his ammo for him. The weight of the gun was 30.9 lbs. and would be extremely heavy. He would have to suck it up during the matches which lasted over 2 days at some points. For a match to last any less would be considered a shame against their commanders seeing as someone lost that quickly.

"Hey John I was thinking, what explosives can we use?" Owen asked as they walked back towards the lockers.

"Well for grenades we are only allowed to use flashbangs, smoke grenades, and fragmentation grenades. We will be using ET-MP, its new and from what I've been told extremely effective. All of us will be carrying a pound of C4 for those Oh Shit moments. We will be using anti-personnel landmines, no one else should be using them considering their extremely frowned up considering the force of electricity. This will not stop us though and we will kill anyone who gets near us with whatever means possible." John explained before turning to his side and saluting only for Owen to do the same.

Kay had walked up to them with the rest of the girl's team behind her. She was the only one to return the salute before speaking, the other girls paying no attention.

"I have some news for you. Your school uniform will be your regular camo and I have arranged a friendly for you against St. Gloriana. Their girls will be coming in an hour here today including their infantry commander who is a male. Apparently he's experienced so I'd watch out although I'm pretty sure the match will be fair." Kay said with a monotone voice before turning around and walking away. It seemed like she was trying to limit contact with the boys but why? He was told she was usually friendly so something was clearly wrong, was it maybe the fact that she didn't receive the troops she wanted. Whatever it was he would prove to her that they were the best of the best.

"Well that's some big news, let's break it to the men. Looks like lunch will have to be quick." He said to Owen before they started walking again.

After only a few minutes they arrived at their building before explaining to the men what was happening. Everyone quickly put down their equipment and walked over to the mess hall.

"So how did they do?" John asked James who quickly responded.

"Better than expected! I can now safely say that they will all be able to hit their targets over 75% of the time. Though I would love to work on shooting for the next few days for a few hours at a time."

"Good, as you know tomorrow will be explosives, the day after that we will work on CQC and more shooting. We have a match against some school called St. Gloriana in 4 days and there is a meeting with their leaders today. Apparently they have a relatively experienced commander but Kay said something about the match being fair. I don't know what she means by that but were definitely not going to be playing fair. I want us to take every advantage we can get and remember, It's not cheating unless you get caught. Oh and I want everyone when asked to say we only have M16s and no support when asked, understood?" He explained before they walked into the mess, the smell of cooked food making their mouths water.

It was amazing, the dining hall was huge because it had to supply so many students yet the quality of food was superb. They all loaded up on as much food as possible, they needed it considering the calories they burned. During the summer they were eating a 6 full meals a day and they were now going to step up the workouts again.

In the field they would be carrying MREs, while these were better than nothing they still weren't perfect. This wouldn't get in their way, they knew they had a job to do and nothing could stop them.

After eating a quick meal the boys all gathered outside the mess hall as Kay was standing out there with a few guests. It was annoying when people would give you information but not follow-up on it. This was one of those moments as the boys all came out talking only to have to quickly snap to attention.

Thankfully no one had spilled anything on them and they were all looking decent considering the hours of shooting they had done.

"John this is the commander of St. Gloriana, Darjeeling." Kay said before bringing forward a girl in nice blue clothing. Her blond hair tied up behind her head as she walked up in a sort of elegant manner. He took a look at the rest of their group which included 3 more girls and noticed a boy, about 16 he wore green camouflage with a black beret. Dark brown hair and a rather white skin color made him look like he was from England which wouldn't suprise them.

While he wasn't very tall or muscular his eyes could be seen darting around as if trying to take in the world around him as quickly as possible. No doubt he was smart and would be a difficult person to fight against but he knew they could pull it off.

"It is nice to meet you John, I'm guessing these are your men." The nice girl said.

"Yes ma'am, the finest you'll ever meet!" He declared causing the boys to stand taller. They were all still in uniform and had their sidearms on them, the HK USP in a holster ready to go at a moments notice. The British soldier also had a pistol on him, a Glock 17. While this shot 9mm ammo and it was effective the boys prefered the power of the 45.

"Is that so? Well this is our infantry commander Gregor Brown." Darjeeling said while motioning to the boy next to her. He held out his hand for a handshake and John took it. He began squeezing as hard as possible to try to intimidate him but no signs of pain were shown.

"Nice to meet you Lieutenant, I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield." He said.

"Same to you!"

"Well now that we have basic introductions done let's get something out-of-the-way regarding the match." Darjeeling said before walking towards the tank sheds. It was clear she knew her way around their carrier and everyone simply followed suit.

"So, if I may ask, what weapons do you use?" Assam questioned John causing to spin around to face her. He wondered why they were named after tea but decided it would be a little personal so he ignored it.

"Well since the school puts all of its money into the tanks we can only afford basic Vietnam era kit like the M16. Other than that we are not equipped with armor or support units and we are the only people." He explained, the entire time he was lying but she didn't know it. He seemed convincing enough and why would he lie to her when they first met.

"That seems like a problem! Are you confident you will be able to win anything this year?" She questioned which somewhat aggravated John but he understood her intentions.

"We'll figure out something." He responded which caused her to look down at the floor. She clearly felt bad for them but he tried to hold back a laugh. If he could make them sad and merciful then he could exploit a weakness therefore allowing them to win. They all seemed proper and he knew they wouldn't get their too dirty.

After the quick conversation they arrived at the tank sheds. They were covered in different variants of the M4 Sherman. While the money that was spent on this sport was extremely impressive it still didn't show any particular specializations. Everything was the same more or less and you couldn't really penetrate anything that had a lot of armor.

This would prove to be problematic as they were always losing matches because of this reason among others. But this was not John's problem, he had his own things to worry about and he would prevail unlike the girls.

After they walked through a couple of doors which made the sheds look even bigger and passed a few people on the way who said hi. It seemed as if the girls from St. Gloriana were regular visitors considering how they seemed to know everyone no matter how insignificant.

Eventually they were seated at a round table in what appeared to be a conference room. Now, come to think about it, it was the same room as the night before.

Kay walked up to the front of the room before speaking.

"We have a few ground rules to set so where should we start?"

"Well I think each team should only be allowed 12 people and we will not bring support as you don't have any." Darjeeling said revealing her sense of fair play to the entire room although they already knew it.

"Actua…" Kay began speaking before being cut off by John, it was clear that she got the sign but simply responded with a frown on her face. She didn't like it when people were lying or cheating but this was not her department. Besides she didn't want to get on the boys bad side anymore than she had to.

"Deal, anything else we want to get cleared?"

"Well the match as you know will be in four days at the proposed location which is a desert. I expect there will be nothing wrong with this, correct?" Darjeeling said causing John to nod. She then said a few other things on the rules which took a few minutes each.

"It's settled then, as is custom the teams will not meet before the matches and will head straight to combat. Everyone will abide by the rules and we will have a good match. Is there anything I should know about the opponents from the other schools?" He asked somewhat curious about who else they would be facing.

"Not that I know of, no one else has really talked about who they have." Gregor responded still scanning the room. It was as if he thought he was in a trap at all moments. This would be a problem but the boys could try to make them overconfident enough to get rid of it.

"Got it, well we'll figure it out one way or another." John said in a determined look, a spark could be seen lighting in his eyes as a devious smile crept across his face. The girls saw it and were somewhat nervous, what did he mean one way or another.

"Ok well we have to get going with some more training exercises. So have a good night!" James said before snapping off a salute and walking out the building followed by the other boys.

"Well that was weird, I think they are hiding something." Assam stated before the girls all got up and went in separate directions. This caused Kay to become a little nervous but she didn't show it much to her relief.

They then all got up and headed towards the helicopter pads. The sky was beginning to blacken with the sun setting over the horizon. It was still somewhat early, only 1800.

"Will you be watching the match?" Darjeeling asked Kay.

"Of course all though I doubt they will be able to do anything during the season."

"You shouldn't doubt them, I have a feeling they know more than their letting on." At the notion of this Kay raised her eyebrow. She knew the boys had lied about not having support but this was surprising. Darjeeling was inquiring that there were things that she didn't even know.

As she sat there thinking about this they had arrived at their helicopter. Its rotor blades turning, the loud noise of the powerful engine piercing the quiet night. The girls got onto the helicopter before it started to rise taking the Brits back with them.

"Bye!"

"Bye, see you in four days!

"Bye! All the girls said in unison as they waved. Only a few minutes later the helicopter was out of sight and Kay was left standing there in the darkness. She decided to find out what the boys were doing. Yet as she turned around she was met with the familiar sight of John standing only a few feet in front of her.

"How long have you been here?" Questioned Kay worried that he had heard the conversation about them earlier even though nothing bad was said.

"Just got here, I want you to come with me for something. Is that ok?" He said which completely caught her off guard once again.

"Sure but what are we doing?"

"Were conducting a training exercise. I'm having all my men play a little game of hide and seek. We'll be up in a helicopter trying to find them using different cameras. They are going to be hiding in the forest in full equipment. If we find them then they have to run. Were going to start doing every night until their perfect." He explained before taking her over to the armory were they were to all gather.

As soon as they walked in he saw everyone fully equipped. They had the infrared patches on the sides, one reading "don't tread on me" and the other of an American flag. They had Semapo Combat Pants which were the standard of the Navy SEALs including their AOR1. They all had both of their weapons with them including their body armor. To top it off each person was equipped with an expensive set of GPNVG-18 mounted on top of Ops Core Base Jump Helmet fitted for the standards of full combat.

All of their equipment made them carry an extra 60 pounds making them look exactly like the real SEALs. The pilots were simply equipped in their flight uniform with an NVS 9‑3AG system over their heads. While they would be carrying their weapons with them it would stay on the side of the helicopter.

"You guys look scary as hell!" Kay exclaimed noticing how every one of them had a face with camouflage painted over it. This caused them to laugh a little as they looked as the all began to stare at her menacingly making the feeling even more intense.

"Oh you think that's scary. Look at this!" John said as he took out a skeleton mask, an exact replica of the one the SEALs used.

"Holy shit that is scary!" Kay squealed as her eyes grew wide at the sight of the fully armed man in front of her.

"This stuff scared the hell out of the terrorists when they saw the SEALs coming. Intimidation helps a lot, Sun Tzu once said _'The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting.'_ He was right then and he's still now so we take his words to heart." All the time he was saying this the boys were nodding, they all knew that their commander knew best.

"Interesting, are you guys going to be wearing this during the matches?" Kay questioned only starting to somewhat see its potential.

"Of course!" John exclaimed as he took the mask off.

"Now I want everyone to go find a place in the woods to hide. I'll be up in the air in 20 minutes. Get the Black Hawk ready to take off, we'll be heading up when I get there. Oh and when I point this laser on your body you have to get up and walk back here. Last one to get caught gets half the workout for the week." John declared before they all ran off. They all wanted not to do the full workout seeing as this week it would only get harder.

"So what do I do?" Kay questioned causing John to realize she was still there. He was caught up in how much he liked their uniforms. The potential for psychological warfare was massive and he was thinking of how to exploit that.

"Well take one of these, we have on extra!" He said handing her a NVS 9‑3AG before stepping back to take a look.

"It's more comfortable than I thought, we ready to go?" She said as she adjusted them on her head. Would the other schools have this nice equipment, or were they truly special.

"Yep, if you see anything let me know." He told her before they began walking towards the helicopter. It had been hidden the entire time the St. Gloriana girls were here and had only been taken out as soon as he gave the order. They had planned this in secret with the pilots and the boys had only just been informed.

"Welcome aboard Lieutenant, Commander." Brandon said as he nodded towards Kay. The Blackhawk was customized with shark teeth in the front and a pair of eyes along the pilots doors. The pilots were also equipped with a HGU-56/P attached to a 84/P face shield. Both of the shield had a skeleton's teeth drawn on them to make them look menacing.

"Alright boys, the game starts now!" John called out through his head set before receiving a series of replies acknowledging his statement.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is UH-60, we are now airborne. If you look to your right you see the school, beautiful isn't it. Now if you look to your right you see the dark depths of the ocean, thousands of feet deep, ready to swallow any and all notion of your existence. So today we will be flying a routine hide-and-seek mission, we typically have a crash rate of 80% so let's hope we get lucky." Luke joked before being punched by John and Brandon simultaneously. Kay knew it was a joke but she was still somewhat nervous which caused John to try to comfort her.

"It's just a joke, these things never crash. Now pop your NVGs on and start lookin'. Brandon I want you to fly in a circular pattern around the entire forest. We'll be on different comms so they can plan themselves accordingly." John said before turning on his 40,000 dollar goggles.

The world instantly lit up from pure darkness to one of a green tinge. It was like a veil had just been lifted off of his head for he could now see his surroundings. Now while he had used NVGs before Kay had never even seen them up close. She was astounded by them and was speaking in a tone so jubilant and fast no one could understand her.

"English, do you speak it!" John yelled while grabbing her with both arms causing her to stop talking. The pilot's simply died with laughter while still maintaining level flight.

"This is amazing! I wish we could use these for our tanks, it would make everything so much easier." Kay yelled while darting her head around.

"Ok well we can worry about that later. For now try to find my men." He ordered before she calmed down and started observing the forest. They all did, their heads slowly turning around as the helicopter flew slowly at a few hundred feet.

 **On the Ground**

* * *

"Alright, stay in teams of two and make your way to the rendezvous point." James ordered as he slowly walked in between the bushes making sure to use as much cover as possible. He was with Bjørn and they, despite all the equipment, were making fast progress.

The rendezvous was in a cave James had heard about from the girls. If they could make it in there they could just wait it out, hopefully John didn't know about it.

While the 338 machine gun was not the heaviest thing it still weighed more than a Scar and Bjørn didn't complain. He had a mission to do and nothing would get in his way, he was tough and he wanted to make his family proud. They had promised to watch his matches from Norway and he wanted to give them a show.

"Contact south west, 500 feet up. It's them!" Owen called out through his headset causing everyone to look up at the approaching Black Hawk. They were still a mile away from the cave and no one wanted to be spotted this early. So, acting upon his wit, Owen jumped into a patch of bushes making sure to expose as little of his body as he could.

It only took a few minutes but the helicopter passed without anything happening. At least that was the story until an infrared laser began pointing towards a group of bushes 100 yards to his north. It was Thomas, he had been spotted and now had to walk back.

"Damn they got me! See you guys at the armory." He called as he got up and walked back. Dirty from all the hiding, he was tired from the work of the day and forgot to hide the patch on the left of his arm. It stuck out like a sore thumb, John instantly spotted the bright colors.

"Got it, I'm one click away from the rendezvous." Arthur called out, he was walking along the edge of a hill.

"Ok, I want everyone to make a dash for it when we get within half a click." James ordered as he was looking over the map in his hand. Hopefully he was right about the location of this cave.

Only seconds after he gave the order the laser came down once again. This time on Thomas who had been out of cover for only a second.

"I'm out, peace!" He called before turning tail and heading back. They had been hiding for only 15 minutes.

Everything was going perfect until they found the cave. There was a clearing in front about 100 yards in between the forest on all sides.

"Shit! Ok is everyone at the field surrounding the cave?" James questioned trying to formulate a plan for how to get around the problem in front of them.

"Yes sir, everyone is accounted for!" Owen called out.

"Good, I have an idea but it's going to be risky. I want someone to watch the helicopter and when it turns away from us you sprint to the other side." James ordered before looking up into the dark sky trying to spot the black hawk.

"I'll look for it!" Volunteered Owen as he then looked up and saw it flying south-west. He simply watched it until he noticed it turning to away from them.

"Now!" Owen called as James along with three others sprinted through the field into the cave. He had gotten lucky as he was expecting them to turn back any moment but they didn't.

"Ok, now there should only be 7 of us left. I want us to sprint on my mark." He said before once more keeping track on the helicopter. Yet it was flying towards them, why?

"Everyone hide!" He ordered before diving into the nearest bush.

 **In the Air**

* * *

"You said you saw some movement over here?" John questioned as Kay simply nodded before pointing towards a patch of bushes on the outskirts of a field.

"Why would they risk getting caught on the edge of a field?" Brandon asked observing the landscape.

"Not sure, do you think you could get us lower?" John said.

"No problem!" Luke responded as he and Brandon lowered the helicopter to only a few feet off the ground.

"Hey, that bush right there. What's that glow?" Kay questioned still not entirely used to the night vision goggles. She was pointing at a nearby bush and John simply looked over and noticed a faint glow in between the leaves.

"You want to do the honors?" John said handing Kay the infrared laser before she pointed at a nearby bush.

As she did this two people got up out of the bush. It was at a distance where they couldn't make out their faces very well but he knew they had just gotten a few more. He would have to work on their stealth if they were to make it through the year, God only knows how advanced the equipment might be of some schools.

"Alright, nice job! We have 10 minutes left in this exercise before we it's over." He explained before she handed him back the laser.

"Oh look, it's the cave." Kay pointed out, it was clear she hadn't been paying too much attention to their surroundings after finding the soldiers.

"There's a cave here?" John asked before looking over at what he thought had just been a boulder of some sort.

"Yeah, we added one in last year and it's a really fun place."

"Huh, well I'm going to go in and investigate. You stay out here and spot anyone you see. Understood?" He said before Kay simply nodded, the pilots were still hovering at only a few feet and he simply jumped out.

"Is that allowed?" Kay asked remembering how she thought they were supposed to stay in the air.

"You make up the rules as you go along!" Joked Luke before they began to pull the helicopter up causing the trees around them to sway even more. They knew they were to fly back up to altitude and circle over waiting for new orders.

John could be seen running into the cave, Scar in hand and ready to rock. Yet right as he entered the cave he saw three people with guns pointed at him.

"Shit! How did you know I was coming?"

"We weren't all in the cave." James declared before they all got up and walked out. As soon as he said this figures on the edge of the field could be seen standing, revealing themselves to all around.

"Nice job! What this supposed to be a trap?"

"Not at all, we were just trying to hide."

"Well next time I want you to plan everything so you can turn it into any situation. Be it a trap, retreat, defense, or attack, remember, always be one step ahead of your enemy."

"Yes sir!"

"Alright Brandon, bring her down in the middle of the field. Were heading home." John called over the radio before the Black Hawk began to touch down on the ground making a perfect landing.

"Ok everyone hop on!" Luke called as the boys began running and jumping onto the empty seats. Within seconds the entire helicopter was full of these camouflaged, dirty, and tired soldiers simply leaning against the interior.

As soon as everyone was on the helicopter took off, the doors were never to be closed unless heading in for a match. This meant there was more room to stretch but if anything happened you could fall out the side.

"Well I'm not sure what we'll do since you guys won." John said before Kay looked at him puzzled. The entire time she thought they had won. It was like she had completely zoned out and wasn't paying any attention. She decided not to talk as she wanted so see what the repercussions would be.

"We'll figure it out later." James said before the helicopter began to slowly pitch down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we would like to thank you for flying with us today. We hope you had a nice flight and we can't wait for you to be with us again." Luke once again joked before putting the helicopter down.

"Alright, everyone go change and hit the sack!" John ordered. Only moments later they all walked head first into the long, cold, night.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, hope you liked it and as I said earlier, expect new ones soon.

Any questions, comments, or reviews are greatly appreciated and as always.

Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, sorry this took a while but I wanted to make it as nice as I could. Been pretty busy with sports but I'll keep the stories coming as soon as possible. Either way hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter of SEALs of Saunders.

Special thanks to **ww2killer** for helping with the chapter. Check out his page, he's got tons of great stuff that you might enjoy.

I don't own _Girls Und Panzer_

 **Chapter 3**

"Alright ladies! We're marching to the mess and back. I got a shitload of explosives and they aren't gonna explode themselves!" John yelled as he stood outside the barracks. Today was explosives training, the most dangerous and fun part of their training.

The men were all lined up in their uniforms and ready to go. It was 0700 and they were all hungry. Now while they were to begin practice relatively late each man had started the day at 0530 with a run before working out.

Within the minute they had begun marching and singing cadence.

 _Wake up wake up N.A.B.  
We've been up since half-past-three_

 _Runnin', swimmin' all day long  
That's what makes a tadpole strong_

 _Singin' oohyah hey  
Runnin' day_

 _Singing' oohyah hey  
Just another runnin' day_

People were beginning to come outside their homes to see what the noise was. They knew a new infantry-based sport had started and that some Americans had come to participate but didn't know much else. This was their first chance to see them and some looked astounded.

John thought they must not have known that they were guys as it would make sense in an all-girls school. The boys hadn't had a chance to walk around besides their daily runs and exercises. It probably would be a good idea to meet the people who lived on the carrier considering they were their neighbors.

They were in a standard marching formation with John to the side ensuring all went well. One thing he noticed was the streets being somewhat narrow and the fact that most people didn't seem to have a car. He understood that the girl's carrier which was modeled after the George Washington only in shape but much, much larger.

John was thinking about today, what should he start with? They had to learn how to use grenades, C4, mines, and claymores by the end of the day. While this wasn't impossible it would be annoying for they would only have one day to practice. Aside from this they would also be shooting today and doing another night practice.

They would need to cram as much work as possible if they wanted to be ready for the friendly. There was also the problem of planning for this match. They were modeled after a special forces unit which primarily took down high priority targets and hostage situations. They would be a conventional force assuming everything stayed team vs team for now.

He still didn't know how the league would operate in terms of the matches which would be revealed a day after the friendly. He would be flying there along with the girls for everyone was given the roster.

It also occurred to him that he should probably watch one of the Shensha-Do matches. Would Kay watch their matches? Probably and he knew that she was watching his match against St. Gloriana for sure. He couldn't embarrass the school by losing when the standards were lowered for him considering he knew they would underestimate him.

He had said they were armed with M16s and Vietnam War Era equipment. Oh, what a lie that had been and he knew Kay was upset but this was not her sport. He had heard from Kay that some of the schools had acquired experienced commanders and soldiers. Obviously, John wanted to go against easy enemies, but things couldn't always be easy.

Kay had mentioned about a party she was holding after they were assigned their matches in which she would invite commanders from the different schools. Maybe he could get his soldiers some minor practice and have them give everyone a little scare. Most of the people wouldn't be armed in his opinion so it gave him an opportunity.

He would lead his soldiers in an aerial drop above the building before clearing out rooms. They could cut the power to the building and move in. Fully armed soldiers in the dead of night would probably scare the hell of the people there. Sure, Kay would be pissed but if the infantry commanders were there then he could demonstrate a show of force. That was a prominent tactic in war, shock and awe. Scaring your enemy into submission before even fighting. Build up an aura of mystery around yourself and give little peaks when you're at your best.

Physiological warfare could play a major part in the battles. If only they had artillery or even mortars, the sound of shells raining from overhead could scare the hell out of people. It would also be useful as more firepower would be nice. Hell, if he could get a M3 Bradley life would be amazing. The versatility of the Bradley had nicely complemented the M1 Abrams when fighting in Operation Desert Storm.

If they were to get one though then there would be the issue of the crew. They could possibly get some people back in the states to come over before school started. It would be very hard but not impossible and he needed to put in the request now. Although the addition of the Bradley would take away from there fast-hard hitting strike force. It wouldn't surprise him if they turned this idea down because of that reason.

They were a test of special operations and not a conventional military. Yet they were put in a position were conventional thinking was needed. Why? So many questions could be asked but all would have to wait. He needed to focus on now, tomorrow night he could spend time planning everything out.

He did have the idea that if they were ever put into a jungle or mountain scenario then they could try to imitate the Gurkhas. Considering his units small size stealth would be much easier.

There was also the issue of the Mk17, also known as the Scar H having one major problem from FN. Quality control, pieces of the gun were known to break occasionally which would be a danger in the field. Reliability was one of the most important things in a weapon which is why the AK had lasted so long with minimal design changes.

The newer ones were more complicated than their original predecessor, the AK-47 which was pretty inaccurate. The reason the gun was so reliable was because of the simplicity of the design. Very few moving parts decreased the chances of something going wrong. Obviously, there was the point that the manufacturer of the original model, the USSR, focused more on quantity than quality at the time.

Make as many weapons as possible for your soldiers, if they break then replace it. Although that was also the way they had viewed their soldiers which caused mass casualties during WW2.

Whatever the problems he would make sure his soldiers knew how to address them. He had assigned homework yesterday which consisted of reading about shooting and guns. They had started when they were back in San Diego but were never given guns to practice with. He wanted everyone by the end of the week to be able to take apart their gun, clean it, address every major problem, and put It back together within a few minutes.

They would work over the year to shorten that time and increase skill. He also wanted them to have accuracy unparalleled within the schools for basic rifle shooting. Owen was the best shot, the main reason in him being assigned the sniper rifle. Perry had been giving the MK11 which was good for longer ranges than the Scar and you could clear buildings but not nearly as effective.

These two would be given the most time at the range for they couldn't spare any spotters. Bjørn had the machine gun which was effective at pretty far ranges for a machine gun. He was also given the ACOG sight, one of John's favorites considering its versatility.

Although he used the Eotech XPS2 because of the lower costs and effectiveness at closer ranges. You wouldn't want to be looking through a scope when clearing a building and firing from the hip wasn't exactly accurate. Sure, Joseph could fire from the hip and achieve good results at close range, but he was mostly there to shoot open doors.

It was safer than using a sledge hammer and more effective and while there were better guns out there these were the ones he had been given to work with. He knew there were 2 meeting throughout the year with officials from the sport back in America. They would be watching every single one of his matches and would analyze the hell out then chew him out later on his mistakes.

He had big expectations to live up to and wanted to do so to the best of his ability. There were mottos military units used with his favorites being _The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday_ and _Die First, Then Quit_. He already knew he would continue the tradition of a prayer before battle.

Eventually they made it to Breakfast and walked in before sitting down with their various plates of food. They had been astonished at the size and quality of the food there but quickly got past it. If they were astonished at every little thing they saw, then they would be constantly busy. Move one was a big part of life and they took this to heart.

The mess hall wasn't very crowded for it was the weekend and most people were sleeping in. They all sat at one table and talked about the upcoming practices, the friendly, and life in general. After all, they were still just teenagers going to school and this fact wouldn't change no matter what sport they did.

Things were relatively quiet until a tall brown-haired girl walked up to John and asked if she could sit with them. It was Naomi, John had talked to her only once, so he didn't know her very well. What he did know what that she was the commander of a Sherman Firefly and Saunders's best shot. What could she want with him? There were other girls there but they seemed not to pay too much attention. She did seem like the strong quiet type but was liked to his knowledge by most people.

"Hey Naomi!" John said as she simply smiled.

"Hi! Sorry to bother you but I have something I want to ask you. Can I shoot one of the guns?" This caught him a little off guard and now all of the soldiers were staring at her. Why did she want to shoot one of the guns if she had a tank?

"Sure! I'm assuming Kay gave you my number at some point, right?"

"Yes, she gave me all of your numbers in case something was to happen." At the mention of this most of the soldier's faces turned to one of confusion. People had their number, but they didn't have anyone else's. James knew this might be a problem, so he made a mental note to ask John about it later.

"Good. Anything specific you want to shoot?"

When he said this some of the soldiers mentally cringed. Even though they had only had the guns for 2 days they had begun treating them like their babies. Hell, they basically were for they were given complete responsibility over them. Someone else touching them might be a bit weird and John knew this, but he decided against it.

"Oh, nothing big just like something you would use." Naomi said, it was funny how she had the biggest gun on the girls' team. There was a huge difference in sitting in a vehicle and having it rocked versus actually being hit with the overpressure.

While the only weapons with large overpressure were the M107 and AT4, the MK17 could be a big step for one who had never shot before. John would obviously supervise the entire thing, but he knew she might possess a few traits of a marksman. He could also introduce her to the pistol which didn't have much kick.

"Got it. We'll be open at the range around 1600."

"Will do!"

"So, do you guys have practice today?" Owen asked. He was sitting next to John and was paying attention to their conversation where most of the soldiers had returned to their previous conversations. John was concerned about Owen, he was the corpsman for the team yet was the sniper. He was the one with the most medical experience as he had a few doctors in his family.

He did think about having Owen train Richard. Obviously, everyone had basic knowledge of first aid and would be trained in more advanced subjects. Owen was basically the doctor and he was to train everyone to the level of a basic EMT with the possibility of Richard being the newest corpsman.

Two was better than one and that way unless they were taken out one would constantly be available. This was another thing John wanted his platoon to take to heart, versatility. They should be able to efficiently operate under any conditions whether that be weather, the loss of a member, terrain, or opposition.

This would have to be resolved later as they obviously in the middle of a conversation.

"No, we get the weekends off, but I still practice shooting in the mornings before everyone wakes up. Usually Kay has Alisa and I accompany her everywhere through her day depending on what she is doing. So, to be honest I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing today." She explained which made Owen think about Kay.

She seemed to have complete control over the school from what he had heard. It seemed no one questioned her and the decisions she made. Owen had learned from John and knew that he didn't like it if someone tried to change the way he did things. John only found it acceptable when the person made a valid point or had the pedigree to back it up.

"Seems fun. Hey stupid question, can I maybe get a chance to shoot your tank sometime? I'll let you shoot my rifle if you do." He offered her although he wasn't sure how she'd handle the 50.

"Sure! If I get to shoot your rifle, then, you can shoot my tank." She responded, why she wanted to shoot a rifle still alluded him, but he knew better than to ask. Some people might take it the wrong way and he didn't want to take that chance with her.

"Sweet!"

"So, where you from?" She asked prompting him to wonder why she had all of a sudden changed the topic.

"New York City."

"Really? I've heard so much about that place, what's it like?" Her normally quiet expression lit up when she heard where he was from.

"A lot like the movies, busy and everyone has somewhere to be. Nice to visit but living there is not for everyone."

"I've never been but I would love to visit someday." Her eyes were full of wonder over this place.

"You should and if your ever in town just shoot me a text."

"Will do!" She wondered about what she'd do if she ever were in New York City, but this helped her knowing she'd know someone there. This conversation was cut short as John stood up before ordering the platoon to march back and get suited up.

"I want everyone to be combat ready, understood. We'll start off with explosives training and move over to shooting practice. Everyone obviously has my permission to use the range anytime they want. Thomas and James, please see me after this."

"Yes sir!"

Everyone quickly got up and started heading to the tank range. It wouldn't be busy and was designed to have explosives considering the tank shells. He would train them with every explosive they had before obviously moving onto shooting. Night would bring the same training exercise as the last.

"Sir you wanted to see us, sir?"

"Yes, I want you, Thomas, to be in charge of the practice involving the C4 and claymores. James you'll be teaching everyone how to use the landmines. We'll also meet before tonight's practice to discuss how much explosives everyone should carry."

"Understood sir!"

"Oh, and I want you guys to find someone who we think will be good at defusing explosives. It would be nice to have an EOD with us considering people have to have multiple specialties for are small numbers. Tomorrow night's practice will be replaced with a meeting regarding the match. If there is anything that concerns you, please let me know now."

"Yes sir, although I do have one question. After we win the friendly can we walk up to the British commanders singing _Yankee Doodle_." James asked wanting to rub in the victory. Sure, it would be rude considering the British would be using only a portion of their force with outdated weapons to make things fair.

"Sure! Let's show them what these Americans can do although don't be surprised if someone tries to start a fight with us lying and all." John explained, he was all too happy to show off but knew they might be pushing it. Kay probably wouldn't be happy with it, but, she'd have to get used to it.

He had talked with the pilots earlier and had them head to the helicopter to prepare it for their practice. John didn't know what they would be doing, and he had left their practice up to Brandon's decision.

"Thank you, sir!" He replied back before asking if there were any more questions to which there was no reply.

"Dismissed!" With that they all started heading to practice. Each person was in charge of something different and would be taking a few men to which, they'd rotate groups.

Soon they made it over to the range and saw everyone in full combat gear minus the NVGs. They would carry them around however during the battles. On average they would carry 15 magazines for their MK17 and 3 for their HK. These were carried on their vests and in their backpacks, which did have a camelback on them. Obviously, this loadout would change with the mission.

Overall they were to usually carry between 70-80 pounds of gear which made the PT all the more important. Of course this would change one again depending on the amount and type of explosives.

Even with all of this weight they were still fast and strong. The training had hopefully made their stamina unrivaled within the other schools. They needed to outlast the enemy and the PT helped. While most people didn't like having to do this they were of a different mindset. They enjoyed the workouts and had fun doing them, they could have quit anytime but didn't. They wanted to go into combat and now it was time to begin reaping the rewards of this work.

John had the different explosives divided between who was in charge. Soon they took their groups and began to teach everyone how to use them. John had taken Owen, Richard, Arthur, and Perry and was showing them how to use the grenades.

They took a case of grenades and headed over to one of the tank targets on the range using it as barrier. It would be to protect them from the blast of the grenades which would obviously be a danger.

"Alright guys look over here! This is the Enhanced Tactical Multi-Purpose hand grenade. This is the newest line of grenades being developed by the US Army and we have been given the chance to use them by the brass back in America. It will provide the fragmentation and overpressure from the electric shock more efficiently and safely." He explained holding up one of the grenades.

The fuse was electronically timed and would not explode until armed. You could throw and arm with both hands which would be important except for the fact that they were all right handed. There was also one major component which separated this from all other grenades, its effect could be changed. By flipping a switch, you could change the mission of the grenade between fragmentation and concussive effects. They would still carry 2 AN-M18 red smoke grenades to show positions.

"Any questions?" He needed to clear up anything now or else something bad might happen when they started using them. No one said a word giving him the indication to show how to arm them. After a quick demonstration he threw one over the barrier and within a few seconds they saw an explosion.

"I want everyone to throw at least 10 grenades and I'll coach. We're going to make you all efficient with this and we'll show how to use them in CQC tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" They all responded yelling at the top of their lungs before each getting to grab a grenade.

"Owen, put some more muscle into your throw, while you should lob it I want you to be able to reach a decent distance. Anywhere within 15 meters of your target will most likely induce a casualty. You need to have that arc for it will be more effective."

"Yes sir! Like this?" He got up and threw another grenade with it this time arcing over before landing on a point John had ordered them to aim for. They could see over the top of the tank target making things easier for them.

"Good job!" They continued throwing the grenades for about 40 minutes until John decided to use the last grenade for a training test. He had tested them during their PT exercises over the summer by throwing a fake grenade at them in the middle of the run. It had been a while since they had done this and he wanted to make sure they were still on top of it.

"Grenade!" He yelled as he rolled the grenade into the middle of them. Obviously he hadn't turned it on or else they may suffer a casualty. Within seconds the soldiers ran for a second before diving onto the ground with their hands above their heads.

Johns stood their smiling as he saw they had remembered their training nicely. After three seconds they got up and looked over at him, they were somewhat scared as this time practice was with a live grenade.

"Did we do well sir?" Perry asked curious to whether or not their reaction had been proper.

"For sure! You acted like it was an actual grenade and went through the drill properly."

"Thank you, sir!" He responded as a smile crept along their faces. They had made their Lieutenant happy and they knew they were out of grenades so they were to move onto the next group.

John had two cases left for the other two groups of men he would be seeing that day and so he moved on to the next group dismissing his current one with a salute.

That was relatively how his day went with teaching groups how to use the grenades. He ran the test by them each time and none failed making him proud. His soldiers were almost ready for their first match.

Of course he saw the explosions from the other groups testing out the different explosives and was happy to see James and Thomas for following his orders to the fullest. Tomorrow they would get to test everything in CQC and learn to clear out buildings where the shotgun and C4 would become especially useful.

Usually a special forces platoon wouldn't be laying out mines, but they needed to adopt a few conventional tactics if they wanted to ensure victory. Besides if they were stuck in a choke point with no escape then the mines could help protect them.

Eventually they were to move onto shooting practice and John had everyone clean up the empty cases before heading over.

"James! I think I have an idea for a way we can help these guys become better shooters." John yelled over at James who was now approaching him being fully suited up with weapon in hand.

"Well then what's the idea?" He questioned, if John had come up with an idea to make them better shooters than he would take it. While everyone had shot on multiple occasions before with some shooting since kids they were new to these weapons. Anything to prepare them within the 2 days before the match would help a lot. They only had one practice left and needed to make it count.

"I'm going to have Brandon and Luke do a quick landing right above us and I'm going to take three soldiers at a time. We're going to practice shooting at a stationary target out of a moving helicopter. That way they'll get some practice and you guys can help the three remaining soldiers with more personalized training. Obviously, Owen won't be practicing with us and neither will Joseph."

"That's a great idea! We both know Joseph is a good shot with a shotgun and we've never used one in combat so I'll leave him alone. Owen will probably be at the tank range I'm guessing so I'll pay a little visit to him and make sure he's doing things nicely." James was happy about this idea as it was good for everyone and would help with quite a few things.

"Do you recommend we add anything to practice?" John was always curious to see what his second in command was thinking about. He was the second most experience soldier there and could therefore help plan things accordingly.

"Actually, I do! Can we take around 15 minutes out of the shooting practice to head over to the secondary range and work with everyone?" They hadn't practice using their HK USPs yet, which, could be very important during the matches.

"Genius, this is why I have you! We can take that time out of practice and I want to extend practice by 20 minutes so they may not like it but it'll be important. Regardless we'll taking advantage of the late lunch around 13-1400 today before heading back to shooting and re-doing the whole thing again till the sun starts to set."

"Alright then sir, but I do have one questions do you want Jacob to practice with the AT-4 at all?" They only had so many rockets and considering they were single shot you would have to replace the entire thing. This was costly and even though they would not be paying for it themselves they were on a budget given to them from the league back in the States aside from any contributions from the school.

"I want him to shoot just one of them before moving onto the MK17. Oh and make sure you have your headset on at all times."

"Understood sir!"

With that they took off to the range and John turned on his headset. The MSA Sordin Dualcomm Headset was one that the actual operators used and they loved it. It had a long battery life and could contact anyone within a ten-mile radius as long as they were on the same frequency. The team had designated three frequencies to use overall. One for the soldiers on the ground, one for Owen who would act as a sniper, and one for the helicopter.

"Super 1 this is Chalk 1 do you read, over?" He had everyone speak in military jargon when speaking over the radio to learn it quicker. Super was the codename for the UH-60 with 1 being the designated number as it was their only helicopter. Chalk was the designation for a group of soldiers assigned to a helicopter so he was referring himself as Chalk 1 instead of a specialized codename.

"Chalk 1 this is Super 1 we read you loud and clear, over."

"Chalk 1 requesting pickup at the rifle range, over."

"Wilco, ETA 2 minutes!"

"Roger!" With that he gathered three soldiers, Arthur, Richard, and Bjørn. Bjørn's machinegun would come in extremely helpful with its high fire rate and accuracy. It was almost perfect for the type of combat they were about to practice.

Richard was already a good shot and would soon begin practicing being a corpsman with Owen. Arthur has progressed at a steady pace yesterday and while he could annihilate a target at 50m he needed work at the 300m range. Aside from this practice in the helicopter hopefully he would improve later today.

"Alright guys were going to be practicing firing from a helicopter. I'm going to give you three quick tips. Have as much of your body outside the helicopter as possible. I like to sit down on the edge with my legs hanging off. You also need to account for the fact that you are moving faster than your target. Aim at the target in a way that allows you bullet to run into your target. Shoot at the near side instead of the far which is the opposite of leading. Lastly, do not bother your pilots unless completely necessary, they'll set you up on the target. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" They all resounded before snapping off a salute. Those were the basics of shooting from a helicopter. If you did these all correctly, with the addition of proper shooting, you would hit and be a danger in the air as well as the ground.

After explaining this new form of warfare the Blackhawk could be seen hovering overhead. The rest of the boys that were shooting didn't so much as glance at the helicopter. They had their order and they wouldn't take time away from it when time was such a precious commodity.

The helicopter slowly lowered until it was only a few feet above the ground. At that point John and the boys took to the seats before taking off again.

"Welcome Lieutenant! We were wondering why you needed pickup at the range?" Brandon asked curious as to the reason for this unusual pickup. His Missourian accent clearly coming out in a few of his words. The boys could each control their accents pretty well when talking to foreigners but when together they let everything fly. You had your strong New York accent on one side with your slower Texan drawl. Bjørn was completely different from everyone else, sometimes he would get going and no one would understand him.

There was the obvious benefit of speaking a different language. When he screwed up he would curse but no would know what he was saying. Just to fuck with the boys he would take off speaking Norwegian and they weren't sure if he was insulting them or what.

You could say John had an accent that was pretty understandable but wasn't too far from your stereotypical surfer accent. He had grown up surfing and with friends who did sound like that, but, you still understand them all.

"Well were practicing shooting from the helicopter. As you know it'll be important as hell if were to be successful." The pilots knew this was important as hell from their combat experience. One second you could be flying along fine and then all hell breaks loose. Besides you're flying the only defense you had was the soldiers in your helicopter, other than that you were completely exposed. 

"Got it! We'll take you over the tank range and start moving around the targets."

"Just pick one and let her rip!" Luke said enthusiastic of the fact that they got to enjoy something a little more fun. Earlier they had been simply drilling by themselves but now they got to be a part of something a little more important.

With that they began flying around and picking targets. It started out pretty roughly but that was to be expected. Soon it got better as John started helping them along. Eventually he got them shooting pretty well and they started to head in for a landing.

He took on the next group and just kept practicing working on all the points he had gone over earlier. He wanted everyone to be proficient in as many things as possible, a jack of all trades kind of guy. That jack though would be better than the specialists in his opinion and he would make it happen.

After landing he told the pilots to head to lunch. He wanted them to practice with their pistols. He had spent a little longer than they wanted shooting so they wouldn't get to start with the pistols till after lunch.

He gathered everyone into a group and got on a stump that was next to the range. Joseph had come over when he saw everyone getting into a group which made John happy. He didn't have to call him or anything and that was thanks to the close proximity of the ranges and the attention of Joseph.

"Alright guys, that was a nice practice. You're starting to look more like killing machines then little kids. Keep it up and were sure to win matches throughout this year!" John said causing everyone to smile lightly, they had just been complemented and the prospect of combat made them happy. It was what they were there for and they couldn't stress enough how much they wanted to be in combat.

He nodded towards James who then walked into the middle of the group before talking.

"Men were going to be running to lunch. After that we'll get to practice with your pistols before heading out for another night practice. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" They yelled before snapping off a salute and getting ready to run. They were about to head in to put away their gear right before John opened his mouth.

"Oh wait! We're going to run with your gear and eat with it. Then we'll run back and start practice." At them mention of having to run with all their gear once again the boys' faces started to frown. While they didn't have anything against running the gear weighed enough to make anything annoying. They would have to get used to it because in the field you were to carry what you took.

With that they all began running, slower than usual but still at a fast pace nonetheless. Soon they made it to the mess hall and it was packed. Some people had just gotten up and were hungry while others had been up for a few hours. No one had gone out and practiced considering it was Saturday.

"Guys, this'll be most of your first impressions on these girls so act proper." James said realizing that most of the school outside of the Shensha-Do team didn't know much about them. Even then the Shensha-Do team wasn't entirely familiar with them and it was only Kay who knew much about them.

They marched into the mess hall fully equipped and in formation causing everyone to turn their heads and look their way. The room instantly became quiet as they walked over and got their food. Their faces were dirty and sweaty from the work they had just done. While none of their guns were loaded, a precaution John had ensured would be followed. Even with this they still looked scary as hell to some of the girls. They didn't have their skull faced masks on, it was only to be worn during a mission.

They simply continued walking until they saw Kay with Naomi and Alisa at a large and long, empty table. Kay motioned for them to come over, no one had talked and the room was still dead silent.

"Do you guys want to sit with us?" Kay asked, she had many questions on her mind.

"Sure!" John responded before sitting down next to Kay before being followed by the rest of their soldiers.

"So, Naomi told me you guys said she could shoot one of your guns."

"Ya…she gets to come shoot at 1600. Is something wrong?" John asked with a worried tone. Did Kay not approve of it, did she not like guns? If she did he could easily come back with a point about her fighting in tanks.

"Well yeah, you never invited me!" She said throwing her arms up in the air in a playful manner causing the guys to laugh. The rest of the mess hall continued talking but were much quieter then when they started.

"Then come! We'll be finished practicing at the pistol range anyways." He did have to plan their day around this so they would only spend two hours shooting their HKs. The rest of the time would be devoted to spending time with the girls until sundown.

"Thanks!" Kay happily said and Alisa frowned. She wasn't exactly the biggest fan of the boys and never talked to them unless she had to. Although she knew she wasn't getting out of this one, if Kay was going somewhere then so would she. She seemed to be decent at seeing which fights she could and couldn't win in a conversation. It was a good thing to have but sometimes made people over cocky.

At soon as they stopped talking the two pilots showed up causing fully equipped. Brandon and Luke even had their helmets on with the face masks on causing some people to clearly get scared. They both had their M4s with them along and were in full flight gear like John had asked.

Obviously it would be quicker just to head and straight to the Black Hawk straight after shooting compared to changing. They didn't have their NVGs on them but that was expected. While the rest of the boys were all modeled after the SEALs, Brandon and Luke had copied the 160th SOAR in uniform and training.

They had done so since they first met and were both part of what was considered the most elite helicopter regiment. They had both been in combat and their uniforms hadn't changed a bit when they got to the Saunders. They had both used an M4 Carbine before and it was common practice at their old regiment.

One thing they didn't have at Saunders was a sizable crew on their Black Hawk so no one could operate the two GAU-19/As. They kept them in storage next to the helicopter which had its own small hangar. They even had them emblem of the 160th along the back wall.

Either way they had trained themselves to the highest standard and acted like that in combat. Most of the missions they had taken would be considered suicidal for most crews but they simply viewed it as another flight. John was proud to have them with him, it made him feel safer knowing they had the best of the best in terms of a crew even though they were relatively new.

The got themselves some food as everyone's eyes were trained on them. Some people were eyeing their faces, others their guns but no one took an eye off them until they brought up two chairs at the end of the table next to John and Kay.

"You know at least try to look friendly." John said as they sat down with their food and took their helmets off. They simply laughed which caused everyone to glance their direction before going back to what they were doing before.

"Says the guy who walked in with an entire army!" Luke joked before snapping off a salute. While they were practically the same in rank as John he was in charge so they would salute him.

"10 men are hardly an army!" Alisa scoffed as she looked at the boys in front of her. Everyone at the table stopped their conversation and before they got a chance to come back John spoke up.

"Now look, while you see one man I see a brother and where you only see 10 soldiers, I see an army who is ready to fight to the death no matter the odds!"

"Hooyah!" They all said in unison causing Alisa to shut up. She knew better than to mess with them after what she had just said. They were all determined to fight to the death no matter the odds and could pack a punch. Where an army hits like a hammer they would hit like a sword taking out one important part after the next until it all collapses.

Dinner remained relatively quiet aside from the usual conversation. Luke joked, Brandon either yelled or laughed at or with him, and John talked to Kay. It stayed like this until John had them get up and walk to practice. Everyone did so and the girls went off to do something until 1600.

The practice with the pistols went well, everyone had shot many times before and with the fine-tuning John offered they were shooting accurately at a distance of 50m. He still wasn't sure how they would do in combat or clearing a building but they would find out soon enough.

The HK USP, with it shooting 45 ACP it could hold 10 rounds and shoot up to 50m with proper training. Obviously you would prefer to shoot with your rifle but you did have to fall back occasionally. It wasn't extremely light or too heavy and was well balanced making it the choice for his men.

"Great job guys! We're going to shoot with pistols tomorrow as well and continue our shooting regiment throughout the year." James said as John was busy walking over to the rifle range where Kay and the girls were waiting. The men then got to decide where they would be shooting. Most stayed at the pistol range while some went to shoot with their rifles.

Owen walked over behind John before stopping next to the girls. He had told John about Naomi wanting to shoot his rifle and he didn't have any complaints. She would obviously start with the MK17 before moving onto the 50.

"Hey guys! You ready to shoot." John said as he walked up and snapped a salute followed by Owen. Owen simply smiled and waved towards Naomi who waved back.

"Sure!" Kay replied happily with a bubbly smile on her face.

"Right then!" John said as he showed them around the MK17. Aside from the girls and Owen no one payed them any attention as they were all busy. It was nice that the area where they were being relatively quiet on weekends as aside from the occasional mechanic or girl at her tank no one really showed up.

Eventually after about 10 minutes of introduction Kay was ready to take her first shot. She did so against the 50m target and missed the first time but after a few adjustments to her form started hitting.

"You need to keep your finger off the trigger until you're ready to fire. Don't anticipate the recoil." John instructed her trying to make her shooting better. Owen was over talking with Naomi while Alisa was sitting underneath a nearby tree on her phone.

"So your matches, how do you think you'll do?" Owen asked curious as to the skill of the girls' team. He had heard from other boys that the girls weren't very good and more just partied. Obviously this wasn't a complaint as they enjoyed doing the same thing and it felt somewhat like home with the American theme.

"Honestly I think we'll win a few but we won't make it to the championship for sure!" Naomi said, she was extremely doubtful of her team and for good reason. They didn't exactly take this as a serious sport and weren't the most equipped when talking about quality.

"That sucks, I'll definitely come and watch your matches when I can!" Owen said happily which reassured Naomi and made her forget her doubt for a second. She also felt another feeling which only showed up when he was around. What it was, she didn't know but it made her feel nice.

"Thanks!"

"Hey Naomi! It's your turn so hurry up!" John called as Naomi jumped up and headed over. Owen could see Kay walking towards him with a smile on her face.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed at Owen who simply chuckled in return.

"Well I can definitely agree with you there!" He laughed as he gave her a salute still remembering his etiquette. She returned it rather lazily before asking a question that she had been thinking about since lunch.

"You're in love with Naomi aren't you?" At the mention of this Owen instantly froze up, his face turning white. Kay just laughed before instantly quieting up as his face blushed, he was obviously worried Naomi would here.

"Just don't tell anyone!"

"Fine but on one condition. If you dare break her heart I will unleash hell upon you. You will be begging for mercy but all you will see is death!" She said this becoming extremely stern with a serious look on her face before returning to her normal self.

"Understood!" He said before taking in a deep breath, he was clearly unnerved by Kay's little show but she did have a point.

"Great!" With that she gave him the same smile he was used to helping ease his fears. They then continued on with a basic conversation but the air was still tense. They talked about a wide variety of subjects from each other's history to the upcoming season.

Eventually Naomi finished and came back to Owen and Kay. The one thing was that it was Alisa's turn which clearly made John sigh. She didn't seem to happy about it either but she did walk up to him and listen, well listen as much as she could.

She started shooting and while she wasn't as good as Naomi she wasn't very bad.

"You're doing pretty well, just try to put the butt of the gun in your shoulder a little more." She rolled her eyes as she did every time but she still fixed the gun and to her surprise she felt less recoil. Everyone took their time shooting which made him happy, it was one of the most common mistakes in newer shooters. Overall the girls weren't as bad as he thought they would be which made him happy.

They had shot for an hour and the sun was starting to set which meant they had to go to their next practice. Owen had meanwhile been teaching her to shoot the 50 and she was about to take her first shot. Kay was standing beside them and watching this, she was covering the ears which was expectable from something as loud as the 50.

"Alright just relax, exhale before squeezing the trigger and don't anticipate recoil." With that the air seemed to get relatively quiet and the wind died down. They were at the tank range and were taking aim at a target 500m away, a hard shot for some but he thought she could pull it off.

Bang! The sound of the 12.7mm round echoed for a few seconds as the bullet impacted the target at a speed of around 2,800 feet per second. A cloud of dust went up next to her but she kept her cool and had her finger off the trigger.

"Hit!" Owen called out before patting her on the back. For her first shot she had done well. It was clear to Owen that she had some natural talent to her. Kay congratulated her but noted the sun going down.

"Naomi you have time for one more shot, do you want to take it?" Owen asked as he saw John walking over.

"No thanks, my shoulder hurts." She said as she rubbed her shoulder, obviously sore from the 50's recoil and overpressure. She wondered how Owen shot around 10 rounds every practice, she knew more than that and you may get a headache.

"Hey guys!" John said before Owen shot into a salute which John returned. They all responded with a salute, Naomi typically didn't do so as no one saluted her but they all did to Kay.

"Hey, thanks for taking us shooting!" Kay said before giving him a hug. John's face immediately turned red for a few seconds before turning back into its normal tan.

"Don't mention it!" He said before giving her his smile that she seemed to enjoy. For some reason she had all of a sudden warmed up since last night, he wasn't sure why but everyone seemed friendlier to him. Whatever the reason that was behind them and he would make sure to have an amazing year no matter what.

"Well let's get to the helicopter! Owen, I need to talk to you for a second." He said as they all started walking towards the helicopter. Owen quickly nodded before slowing down to talk.

"What is it sir?"

"I need you to do two things for me. I want you to train everyone to the skills of an EMT and Richard to become a corpsman. You also need to make a ghillie suit for our matches, you have a week to do so. Understood?" He had just given Owen new orders which would affect what he would be doing. Did John want a replacement for him or was there another reason. Whatever the reason he would follow his orders through, there was an aurora that surrounded John. What is was he did not know but when near him he felt like he could keep going no matter what.

"Yes sir!" With that they headed into the night, practice was hard but no one would quit. There was one word they had learned in San Diego that would stay with them for life, endure.

Hoped you liked it! Anything you found I got wrong or not to your liking please let me know. Everything is read and considered, this is a work on progress so what you say matters.

!As always, reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I know it seems like a while since I last updated my stories but here it is, enjoy!

I don't own _Girls Und Panzer_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Bang, bang, bang!

The quiet night was pierced with the sound of gunfire. It was only 0400 and everyone immediately shot up out of bed. James told everyone to get into their PT uniform and swim fins. This was done with haste as the gun fire continued for a few more seconds before finally stopping. Even the helicopter pilots were up and ready to go, they never missed PT even though they weren't ground soldiers.

John was outside holding his Mk17. Overnight they had docked at the harbor only a few miles away from where they would be having their match tomorrow. It was the same arena as the one St. Gloriana had gone against Oorai the previous year.

Everyone quickly ran outside ready to start PT for the day. The air was cold and moisture coated the building. The sun wouldn't be coming up for another 2 hours and the lights weren't on the carrier yet. They usually ran a schedule of 0530-0200 giving everyone plenty of time to do what they wanted in the day.

There was a slight glow on the horizon as they were obviously docked with a city in the background. John had made a few calls last night and was ready for their daily practice and boys were in for a treat.

"Alright bitches! We're heading off the carrier onto the beach, it's gonna be cold as fuck. We're going to work out running until breakfast when we will come and eat before heading back out to start swimming. Treat this like a summer practice and we'll be good." John yelled before asking if James had anything to say. Naturally his second in command piped up and got everyone's attention.

"We've managed to get in contact with a US military base in the area and they approved use of their training facility including an instructor. We'll be taking the helicopter down there to avoid being seen by any unwanted eyes. Understood?" James said, he was up for a few hours after everyone else with John planning out their next practice.

The night practice before had gone well but they still lost half of their platoon before running out of time. They still had things to improve on but that would come with time.

With that they began jogging down to the elevator that led them to the bottom of the carrier. It was always operating as preparations were being made for the friendly. John never understood why something like this was constructed, the cost was astronomical and why they used them for school alluded him.

Eventually they reached the beach before beginning a run. They would run for 10 miles while doing 50 pushups in the surf every 1. This would be followed by 100 sit ups and a 3-minute plank. It was obviously tiring and that was its purpose, to beat the hell out of someone. It had been the start of their training, building physical and mental strength allowing them to perform in situations most couldn't dream of.

 _Out of the sky in the middle of the night_

 _When I hit the deck I'll be ready to fight._

 _Grease gun k-bar by my side_

 _These are the tools that I live by._

 _Hey Baba loo bop seal team baby._

 _Hey Baba loo bop don't mean maybe._

 _Up from a submarine fifty feet below_

 _Scuba to the surface and I'm ready to go._

 _Breast stroke, side stroke, swim for the shore_

 _When I hit the beach, I'm ready for war._

 _Hey Baba loo bop seal team baby._

 _Hey Baba loo bop don't mean maybe._

They went through cadence after cadence while pressing their bodies heavily in the runs. John viewed it as if you could still sing while running then you weren't moving hard enough. Obviously the songs would exert them as they would be singing and pushing the run but they would be punished if they weren't singing.

James had spent time with John before the summer and planned out the entire exercise. Both had known each other before they were assigned to the platoon. While from different parts of the west coast their schools typically made it to the finals and were major players in the regional championships where teams from different parts of the country would team up and fight each other.

Thomas had fought in the Southern leagues and had proven himself an effective leader. His school had a major seniority issue so people would be promoted on grade and not experience or skill. It was a major annoyance which had contributed to him requesting a transfer.

Joseph had grown up in the sun only 130 miles north of John and they had met each other once before. It pleased John to at least have all skilled leadership and after that everyone was ranked based on prospective skill, test scores, and recommendations.

Perry was an interesting character, although from Miami he seemed to act Southern. While mid-northern Florida could be considered the South, Miami was far from it which gave everyone a good laugh. His charismatic attitude and relative skill with a rifle made him a nice addition. He was also a major gun nut and knew most facts about almost any gun you put in front of him.

Owen was a genius, he could peace together complex equations within a second. He was an amazing shot which was one of the major reasons for him being the sniper and was in pretty good shape considering his shorter stature.

Arthur was best of friends with Owen, it had started the day they had met, both were somewhat comparable in intellect. For obvious reasons John could only assign so many positions so everyone couldn't be together and in his opinion their current make up was pretty good, albeit with some minor faults.

Jacob and Richard were basically the same person and had practically the same accent even though they were from different cities. They were such good friends that you could see them together almost all of the time. The same could be told about Brandon and Luke but that wasn't exactly a big surprise considering where they had come from.

They had all become extremely close and threw the tough hellish workouts they had endured over the summer, they became brothers. Each boy trusted the other and mentally was ready to go to war for him. Physically they were all in good enough shape to do so but needed fine tuning in certain skill sets. That was what this practice and the friendly were here to do.

Prepare them for the upcoming season and turn them into one well-oiled killing machine. John felt confident in their shooting skill but there was still work, with the Eotech sights he didn't want anyone shooting at longer distances this early. Obviously as he had said after this friendly when they had proven to know how to use their weapons in combat.

They had everything that could possibly be needed to outfit weapons, grips, lasers, computers, scopes and more. James was a big help with the equipment as he was as skilled as John on many fields of shooting. He gave insight in many different ways and helped everyone practice. One thing he had noticed was the Mk11, a relatively outdated weapon compared to the Mk17s but still powerful none the less. He noticed how Perry looked at the other boys with their Mk17s with a little envy in his eye.

John probably should have it addressed with James as they did have a few extra Mk17s with the proper equipment which could possibly be turned into the Mk20 SSR. It was better in most ways and the Army did plan to phase out the Mk11 with it. The effective range of the Mk20 was over 1000 meters, farther than the Mk11 which made it useful in combat. There was also the fact considering it was a sniper support rifle which meant that Perry could assist Owen as a spotter.

James had brought up a good question the night before regarding Owen and his Barret. It was good at anti-vehicle and anti-infantry roles at long range but it was next to useless close up. Owen did have the orders to begin constructing a ghillie suit and training Richard as a corpsman.

James had pointed out that they could just drop him off at points by helicopter with a radio and ammo. He could then engage targets from long range while the rest of the boys did whatever they needed to do.

There was also an issue regarding his shooting practice. He was the best shot and that was not being questioned. What was being questioned was the practices, he could only shoot one magazine of 10 before typically stopping for a while. It would hurt your head if you fired the weapon to many times because of the overpressure so he simply limited himself to a single magazine.

It would be a smarter idea to get him a rifle chambered in .338 Norma, a round that was effective past a mile and a half. It could typically shoot further and flatter than a .338 Lapua and was the new long-range rifle that SOCOM was considering with an average velocity of over 3000mps. He could simply use the same scope as the one on the 50 and it could be used in matches against lightly armored vehicles. Still it wouldn't be as strong as the 50 but it would be much more effective over the entirety of the match.

Other than that, there weren't really any weapons problems they had. The grenades were relatively useful as were the claymores and C4. They did have a minor problem with the mines. They weren't the best to use considering how they were meant to be more of a special forces platoon. An EOD was decided upon the day before, much to John's relief as they now had someone to disarm explosives they couldn't do themselves. The EOD was Arthur and his intellect would help with his new job, the dangers of disarming bombs as well as the mental aspect were ever-present, yet John was confident in his abilities.

It did cross John's mind that, against a larger force they could be used in more of a gorilla fighting style as they were effective. Their doctrine was one of unconventional warfare and while not the most used one in history. An argument could be made that it was one of the most effective, it had been used heavily by both sides during the past wars involving the Jihadists.

Like John had iterated many times before, they were to follow the SEALs as closely as possible and only differentiate when the situation called for it. That was the thing about warfare, no plan survived first contact. Planning was indispensable but no matter what you did things would still go wrong.

Eventually they finished their early morning workout and returned back onto the carrier. The sun beginning to rise along with the air warming up, much to the relief of the boys. Everyone was sore from all the workouts but they simply kept on going, they had gone through worse before.

"Ok! You guys are doing well but I need everyone to quickly eat cause were headin' back out!" John ordered before receiving a response to the sound of "Yes Sir!"

Everyone quickly ran inside the dining hall, it wasn't packed as it was a Sunday morning with the time only being around 0800. They had taken a little longer than John wanted on the practice but that was to be expected considering how hard he pushed them.

If you messed up once then the entire platoon had to redo it, you were brothers and everyone took the blame equally. A particular thing that separated John and James from most other drill sergeants or instructors was that they did the workouts with the men, suffering everything along the way.

A smart and healthy choice of food early in the mornings before a workout was oatmeal. It tends to sit in the stomach well and they would usually eat it before and today was no exception. It was one of their hardest workouts in a while but there was no time to slack off. They needed to be in peak physical condition for the upcoming season.

Each boy ate as quick as he could before washing it down with some water and getting up to head back to practice. They had washed themselves off with one of the showers at the beach but were still sandy and wet. Luckily they hadn't tracked much sand into the mess hall and it wasn't exactly crowded yet.

After 30 minutes everyone had finished and they were back at it again, this time prepared for the swimming that was about to take place. The waves weren't nearly as big as San Diego but they bigger than what most people on board the carrier would be used to. Not many people surfed in Japan compared to California but it was still a semi-popular sport nonetheless.

To the enjoyment of the platoon they simply walked back down the carrier and down to the beach. The ocean front starting to come alive as people started to lay out, surf, or just enjoy the early morning sun and its heat.

"Hey Lieutenant!" James called out before running up to him, he had spent the walk in the back of the group talking to Owen and Perry about various subjects including the procurement of new weapons.

"Yes?" John responded, James snapping off a quick salute.

"I just talked to Owen and Perry about the firearms changed we talked about and they said it would be amazing." He said earning a nod from John as he contemplated this new information.

"Great job! I'm going to request the weapons along with an additional set of scopes and ammo with it." With that simple sentence and a small amount of planning they had moved forward in their training. Now they could have an effective sniper team that could, with proper training, devastate enemy teams completely. The Mk20 and a .338 Norma combined would help iterate something that was used the SF usually, sniper teams.

Small, lightweight, silent units able to slip in and out of enemy lines and conduct missions to take out specific targets. You had your normal SEAL team which could conduct an operation similar to this and then you had these smaller two-man squads. More like hitmen than anything as their sole objective would always be to target one person specifically and hide before anyone realized what had happened.

It had worked wonders in history and the targeting of officers was not a new concept. Although relatively rare in Europe during the 16-1800s when tactics usually had men standing in lines and shooting at each other. Most people viewed war at that point as more of an honor bound thing and the common soldier would attack the common soldier and the officers would be above everyone else.

This version of thinking had affected the British Army during the Revolutionary War with disastrous consequences. With the technological development in weapons progressing through the ages, something important was bound to be made. That important discovery was rifling which enabled a shooter to shoot his ball, and eventually bullet, at a much farther distance with greater accuracy.

The creation of the Pennsylvania Long Rifle and other of its kind had given birth to a new class of soldier, the sniper. Able to accurately aim at someone and hit them at around 300m, it started to create a change on the battlefield.

While it had affects throughout the different wars of the next few hundred years, it was not truly appreciated until WW1 where trench snipers were a major scare to most. The rifle changed from being muzzle reloaded to bolt action and semi-automatic. Overall the sniper and rifle had changed hand in hand over the centuries and remained an essential part of warfare.

Soon they had made it down to the beach and began their workout. They were to swim for a few miles and continue their workouts in the surf.

"Alright guys pick up the pace!" James ordered as he was running lead, John off to the side observing the group. People were looking at them with curiosity in their eyes, why was this group of Americans running along their beach.

Of course they had seen people run along the beach but this just wasn't normal. Americans running in formation at high speeds and stopping every now and then to swim or do pushups. After a few quick seconds most of the people stopped looking aside from a few girls who seemed to ogle at the boys.

They were all, for the most part, pretty good looking and this got them in to certain problems at times. John had ordered that no one try and date anyone until their third match to try and keep everyone focused on their training. Obviously it would be pretty hard to control ones actions and the would joke as boys do about all the different girls they had seen.

At most points John even joined in, after all he was only human. They were teenage boys living a life where they not only had to worry about social and academic life, but life on the battlefield.

For most it wasn't a struggle of life or death but it wasn't exactly pretty either. It hurt like hell when you got shot by the bullets and you were to be shot until you were knocked out.

After a few hours they had finished this workout and returned to the carrier, they eyes of the people following them all the way.

At one point they had noticed a few girls from Saunders laying out on the beach towards the end of their workout.

"Yo, LT! Do you wanna go talk to those girls over there. I think I see someone you might know!" James yelled over as they all turned their heads towards the girls.

Sure enough he had seen Kay, Naomi, and Alisa along with a few other girls just relaxing on the beach. They didn't seem to notice the boys surprisingly enough but that all changed when John gave James his answer.

"We got some time to kill, sure!"

Kay turned around to the noise of approaching footsteps, her back to the surf. The other girls had noticed the boys as they walked directly towards them. "Hey!"

"John!" Kay yelled as she jumped up onto her feet spraying the other girls with some sand, to their annoyance. She ran over to John who was wet and covered with sand before giving him a massive hug, clearly not caring about his current state.

All the other boys quickly looked at John and Kay. John out of jealously for getting a hug, Kay for the fact that she was in an extremely small bathing suit. John couldn't believe what was happening, he felt her pressing up against him. He simply stood there frozen as his face turned a bright shade of red.

He seemed to stare at her butt, he had never seen it without the shorts. Even though they were tight, it was still completely different to see her in what amounted to thong. The bikini was a light sky blue all over and it had John mesmerized.

"Get a room LT!" Joseph called out as everyone started laughing. Kay pulled back the hug but not after giving one last squeeze. She wasn't as big as John but he hadn't done anything to refuse or accept it and simply stood there speechless for a few seconds.

"Mornin' commander." James said as he shot into a salute before being followed by the rest of the platoon, John breaking out of his trance.

"Morning boys! You been working out?" Kay asked clearly wondering as to why they all looked tired.

"Since four in the morning!" Thomas boasted while flexing, clearly to impress the girls.

"Wow! How do you guys do it?" Kay wondered, these boys had been up working since the 0400. She couldn't dream of doing something like that and she figured that most people didn't.

"If we told ya we'd have to kill you." Luke joked, he wasn't nearly as strong as the other boys but he was still better than the average beach goer.

"Got it!" Kay joked back as the rest of the girls got up and walked over to the boys. Each exchanging getting aside from Alisa who stood behind Kay the entire time. She seemed to follow her like a dog but wouldn't say a thing to the boys.

The more and more the boys thought about Kay the more they realized she was basically a stereotypical American; loud, boisterous, charismatic, and laid back. They found this funny for a few reasons, mainly because most of them could relate to her.

"Hey Naomi !" Owen called out before walking over to the girl, her nice body looking amazing in the bikini adorned with the American flag. He was chewing a piece of gum like normal, said it helped her relax and concentrate.

"Hi Owen." She responded before looking at the ground with a minor blush. She wasn't used to talking to boys, less so when they were in a pair of UDT shorts and nothing else. She had taken a few glances at his abs and noticed how he had a very small waist yet was wide in the shoulders. Something that you could only get through intense physical exercise.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Owen asked, he knew that his schedule would be busy but he did have a small amount of free time later in the day.

"Just enjoying the beach for the day before heading out into the city."

"Do you think that maybe, you know you could show me around the city for a day?"

He finally asked the question that had been on his mind, he wanted to spend more time with her.

"Sure, I'll send me a text whenever you're ready!" She replied with a blush on her face before looking back at the ground. She was extremely nervous about it but she decided to say yes, besides, what could go wrong?

James had been talking to the other girls who were there but had immediately stopped and shot a glance over at Owen. The blond, brown eyed girl he was talking to instantly recognized what he was looking at and had heard what she had just said.

"Did she just say what I think she did?" James said with a minorly surprised look.

"I think so!" The girl said before giving a small smile.

Everyone continued talking for a few more minutes about various subjects and had enjoyed each other's company. The boys did have to go back to practice so with a goodbye they got back to running home.

"So Naomi, you have yourself a little date!" Kay teased, as soon as the boys left gossip immediately started, much to Naomi's despair.

"It's just as friends!" She retorted, somewhat annoyed at what Kay had just said.

"Sure! Look we'll help you get ready for it." Kay immediately announced followed by a cheer by the other girls who, aside from Alisa were all into helping her get ready.

"So Kay, this means you're next!" One of the girls teased before Kay blushed. She did like John but knew about the boys' rule about making it through the first three matches first.

"I see how you look at John, and God does he look back at you the same way. You know I caught him staring a couple of times, right?" Another girl said before Kay turned an even brighter shade of red. Had John really been taking glances at her, maybe but she didn't want to know. Of course she, along with the other girls, had taken peaks at the boys when they could.

The boys had made it back to the carrier and quickly went into overdrive, showering and changing into a clean pair of clothes. Each boy quickly finishing what needed to be done in about 10 minutes before relaxing. John and James could both be seen with a cup of coffee in their hands.

Everyone was minorly tired but would still go on and pay attention to all orders. They had been training to stay up for a few days while enduring extreme physical exercise, their version of hell week basically. The boys quickly grabbed a few drinks and snacks before John called them all to attention.

"All right guys! Like I said earlier were going to the US military base not too far away from here. Brandon and Luke have already gotten themselves geared up and are getting the Blackhawk ready. I expect everyone to be geared up within the next 10 minutes before were oscar mike. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" They all yelled before taking off into the armory. Each man grabbing his gun aside from Jacob who was to leave the AT-4s here seeing as they would be useless in CQC practice.

They even took their skull masks just to get used to it when clearing a building. None of them had the CQC version of the MK17 which was equipped with a shorter barrel and minor upgrades. They took the standard over this for many reasons, such as the accuracy at longer ranges.

The 50 would be useless at the close ranges, similar to the AT4 so Owen only brought his HK USP. He would have a tougher challenge without the rifle but he still needed to learn.

Even though Bjørn had a machine gun he would still learn to use it in a minor sense just in case the worst came to worst and he was forced to do so. He had learned trigger control and could now fire off a single round or burst on the automatic gun. Everyone had learned and with that came greater accuracy including the important ability to know how many shots were left inside of a magazine.

They would learn hand to hand fighting, an occasional occurrence which could result in painful consequences. The basics of knife fighting, the knives were sharp and could kill someone so they were not allowed to be used in a combat role but it was helpful to be prepared for everything. Clearing out buildings with various weapons and scenarios as well as tactics for planning to do so.

This practice would officially end their basic training, they could then go into a match with confidence. They were trained and with more practice came a more experienced platoon.

Soon they reached the helicopter, its rotors spinning ready to take off on a moment's notice. The pilots were both fully equipped and everyone had brought a pair of NVGs just in case.

It was somewhat crowded as 10 people were in the relatively small helicopter but they had gotten used to it. This might restrict movement and efficiency but if they could transport all of their troops off the beginning then they had an advantage over the other, larger teams. Mobility wins wars and they would take this to heart, tactics were important.

"Control this is Sierra Super 1 are we clear for take-off?" Brandon announced as he flicked a couple of switches, his visor shielding his face.

"You may take off when ready Sierra Super 1!" The tower responded, it was headed by Saunders Airlift Division and so nothing air related happened without their knowledge.

The rotors began spinning faster and faster before the pilots both slightly pulled back the joy stick. Everyone felt as the Blackhawk began to rise off the ground. Brandon and Luke were both concentrating, while they had taken off thousands of times they still knew the dangers of flying. Bird strikes were typically the most dangerous as something so small could kill and entire plane within a second.

Within a minute they were up and flying over the harbor towards the military base. The ships large and small all docked and being facilitated by workers. St. Gloriana was supposed to arrive later in the night so they didn't have to worry much about being spotted. Regardless they still pulled up to an altitude of 3,000 ft. before leveling off.

It wasn't the service ceiling, not even close as the helicopter's 2 General Electric T-700 engines could bring it up to 19,000 ft. They felt safe as it would be pretty hard to see the small helicopter's crew or the school insignia on the tail.

The flight would only take twenty minutes with the Blackhawks cruising at around 170mph. This gave everyone plenty of time to relax and take a hard-earned break from their day.

"So Owen, got yourself a little date?" Luke teased causing everyone to turn their heads and look at the boy sitting in the middle seat. His face instantly blushing before giving a simple answer. The doors were closed and while it was loud everyone was using their headsets.

"Na, just showing me around town as friends."

"Sureee." Brandon jotted in before everyone started laughing, this only adding to his embarrassment. They all knew the rules so no one would bring it up but that didn't help his embarrassment.

"So sir, will we get to go shooting today?" Perry asked enthusiastic of the prospect to take part in his favorite activity.

"It's not in the schedule but we will have a few hours of relaxation as Owen has so clearly taken advantage off." John said prodding Owen from across the row, he was sitting directly behind Brandon as he always did.

"Alright!" Perry cheered before starting to slump in his seat, they had gotten used to the rather cold and hard metal. They were tough and it nothing would get in their way of victory, especially something so trivial.

The chopper was rather quiet and no one was really saying anything to each other besides the occasionally comment and the noise of the of the comms picking up basic air travel. Luke would do a quick check in every so often just to make sure the local towers were kept up to date on their position.

Everything had already been set up and while they could be tracked it helped to make sure everything went smoothly.

"Hey LT, mind if I play some music?" James asked, the Blackhawk had a basic speaker system installed which could be broadcast through the headsets.

"I'm not the one flying the damn thing, ask our pilot!" He replied, he would love some music but since he wasn't in charge of keeping the thing from crashing he wouldn't pick sides.

"Sure, just don't have it too loud." Brandon said as a familiar beat cut through air.

 _ **Let's Get Retarded-The Black-Eyed Peas**_

 _Let's get it retarded, in here_

 _And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and  
Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and_

They all knew the lyrics and just sat there singing along for the time. They went through a few songs and enjoyed their time then entire way until they approached their destination.

It was huge, planes lined across the runway. Tanks and soldiers walking around or being put into storage. Helicopters sitting on their landing pads. Instantly the comms came alive with the sounds of people.

"This is control of USFJ number 1, who is this?" The control tower asked, a lady over the comms who seemed to be somewhat nervous.

"This is Sierra Super 1, requesting landing at open zone." Luke replied, as he was not in complete control of flying he was in charge of things like the comms.

"Sierra Super 1, this is control you are clear for landing at pad 8."

"Roger that control, Sierra Super 1 landing."

The helicopter was slowly descending until it finally touched down, a ground crew rushing to make sure it was secure before the doors opened. Out came the 12 boys including the two pilots with full kit.

In front of them was a man, about 6ft tall and fully equipped. He carried an M4A1with a SOPMOD loadout. He was pretty imposing and as soon as the boys saw the patch on his shoulder they all immediately shot into a salute, a ranger. Why he was there they didn't know but they would be getting trained by one of the militaries best and for that they were grateful.

"Afternoon boys, I'm 2nd Lieutenant David Clark, today I will be teaching you about CQC. We're going to spend the next few hours turning you into an efficient unit, by yourselves and in a team. Understood?" He spoke with a booming voice but the boys were ready for it, each one standing as tall as possible in their full equipment.

"Yes Sir!" They all yelled before falling in line. The next few hours were spent doing what they were supposed to be doing. It first started with hand to hand and each of the boys was destroyed mercilessly. A few of them like John and James had done boxing and could last a minute or so but eventually went down like the rest.

They learned quickly, street fighting was different from fighting in a ring and they needed to take this to heart. Needless to say they quickly did and while it would take them a while to truly master it they learned pretty well. John and James both took a mental note to include this in their daily practices.

Soon they moved onto the knife fighting and each of them was taken down even quicker. The ranger moved with such speed and agility, deflecting attacks before getting in close within a flash. Each boy learning as he took time to tell them what they did wrong and how to improve. This was a man who had been to war and had to use these skills so the boys payed more attention to him then they would their own family.

After about three hours they moved onto combat indoors and in confined areas. Each boys getting a chance to demonstrate their skill after watching the Ranger. They were having to clear windows before moving into the main room where someone like Joseph would blow out the door, his shotgun being invaluable in breaching.

Soldiers, US and Japanese were looking at them every so often. Some curious about the weapons, tactics, why they were here, or just the boys themselves. While the US was used to the sport the Japanese were new to it. Their major sports were typically in tanks and only girls but now schools were becoming co-ed to support this interest.

Around four hours later they finished their training and began to head back to the Blackhawk, each boy bruised and tired from the days workout. They were to head back to Saunders and get some time to relax. Soon they were to begin extensively planning for tomorrows match, analyzing every detail that they could get.

"Alright guys practice is over today, be at the conference room at 2000 for planning!" John ordered as they all got off the helicopter. The blades slowing down as the pilots began to guide it into the hangar.

"Yes Sir!" They all responded before heading off to enjoy their day.

* * *

 **2000 Hours**

The room was crowded, every boy packed in there along with Kay and her usual entourage. The boys were all sitting a long a table where a table top map of the battlefield was placed.

John and James were both at the ends of the tables with everyone lined up. There size of the match arena was about 50 miles. It was mostly flat except for a cliff face that led on one side of the arena. Reconnaissance would be of the utmost importance as they would be fighting a 'poorly equipped force on foot'.

"So let's see how you guys think, pitch me ideas!" John declared, this was not like him but he wanted to see how everyone thought in a tactical sense.

"LT, I would like to be positioned along this part of the cliff along with two others to back me up." Owen said as he pointed towards a small indent in the cliff. There was a hill leading up to it and the back could only be accessible if one went outside the area.

"Smart, I want Jacob and Joseph to back you up." Jacob would be handy within sighting distance of his Eotech but Joseph would only be useful at close range and considering openness of this arena he wouldn't be the best. Of course Jacob wouldn't be using his AT4 as they were confident that no armor would be displayed.

"Thanks sir, I guarantee the 50 will be important at these long distances!" Owen replied happy that his request was taken and acted upon.

"According to weather reports we should have clear skies and high visibility with minor winds so it should be ideal for shooting." Perry said as he looked one of the various reports in front of him.

"Sir the area around there isn't exactly flat terrain so they'll have to fast rope." Luke pointed out, the map was topographical so they could tell the terrain shape. They had a few satellite pictures to try and help but considering this map wasn't the most popular in Shensha-Do there wasn't too much information on the internet.

"I would also recommend that we take four members as a reconnaissance force and deploy them as close to the enemy base as possible." Brandon recommended, everyone started in a specified area and considering the match was elimination they would need to take out each individual member.

"Ok then although I'm not sure who should go." John responded trying to look over the list of names and equipment next to him. By this point there were only 3 possible slots left.

"Sir, I would like to take Thomas, Perry, Richard and myself. I feel like we could cover a lot of ground effectively." James said as he took out a marker and drew a line showing symbolling their squad. They were to land and then head off into the desert. Each person spread out with 30 feet in between them to get a better view, their binoculars would be especially useful.

"Understood, although what would the rest of us do if you were to make first contact?" John replied looking over the entire map, the cliff was extremely close to the enemy base with only six miles of separation in between so they would have to act fast should anything occur.

"Well sir we would have to move fast but I believe we could try and bait them towards our sniper with your two being used as a quick reaction force should anything go wrong." He replied as Brandon and Luke were both whispering to each other so as not to disturb everyone else.

"Smart, while as a special forces team we would typically move as a single platoon the lack of resources and cover means we'll have to change our tactics. My team will be able to insert itself as quick as possible should anything happen. We can provide heavy fire support with Bjørn and the GAU-19. If anybody has a question please ask now." John said as he began taking a marker and drawing out battle plans.

"I think our QRF should stay with the helicopter as we drop of the sniper squad. James's squad will be deploying second from the other side of the enemy base as we will be trying to push them towards the snipers. We will be flying above the general area of the proposed enemy location until we receive news of contact." Brandon started as all the attention in the room turned to him.

"Good!" James said as he patted Brandon on the shoulder.

"Ok, before engaging call out all of your targets and receive confirmation from your squad lead before engaging. After first contact I want James's squad to close in from behind. As soon as they are trapped in between our two forces we will fly in and provide support from the air. We will need codenames as to easily distinguish what is happening between squads." John ordered as he drew up the exact plan on the map.

After a bit of talk in between the groups Joseph opened his mouth to speak "We'll be Bravo Squad!"

"And we'll be Charlie Squad!" James said before John wrote down the notes on a piece of paper, he would copy it and hand a copy to everyone before the match.

"Ok then, all code is to be used and we'll be Alpha Squad." John ordered. Each squad had an experienced member in it and they were all confident procedure would be followed.

"Sir is there anything major we should expect from our enemy?" James asked as he looked over the pictures of St. Gloriana's soldiers, or at least what files Kay had given him before the meeting. She had stayed dead quiet the entire time as she had watched this planning unfold in front of her. Every detail being looked at from the wind and temperature to the land. She never took this much care when planning out her matches but she viewed her sport as a game and nothing more.

"Well I have been informed that they have a sense of fair play and while their commander is experienced he will be expecting an untrained, unequipped force. Vietnam-Era equipment like M16s and so on. Once he is found I want us to move in quick and hard, take out as many of them as possible within the shortest amount of time. Our plan isn't made for a long-term engagement and relies on them being within one area. It's risky but if it works out then we'll be golden."

"Roger! Sir about the use of explosives what is permitted?" Arthur asked enjoying his new specialty as an EOD. He had trained minorly today and would begin more formal practice after the match.

"Only grenades but try to use them sparingly, it's going to be somewhat hot so don't bring too much gear. Use a lightweight loadout for mobility and bring extra water with you just in case." He replied, it was a more of a reconnaissance battle anyways so being mobile would be important.

"Is that all?" James asked as he looked over the plans in front of him, everything relying on one thing to go right, if the enemy were not where they thought they were then everything was ruined. That was their challenge and they would try to overcome it using mobility and improvisation.

"I believe so! Everyone take a copy of these plans and take a picture, review them for the a little before I want ya'll heading to sleep. We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow! So let's give those Brits hell!" John ordered as everyone stood up.

" **Hooyah!"**

* * *

That's it for chapter 4, hope you guys liked it and sorry for the recent delay. Life has been really busy right now, but I promise to continue posting to both stories.

As always reviews are appreciated and have a good day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"All right everyone suit up!" John called through the radio as they all headed towards the armory. Everyone had been up for an hour and was showered and prepared to go. All they needed was to get ready, you could feel the tension in the air. Each boy ready for a taste of combat, the thrill of getting shot at and shooting back. There were mixed emotions of happiness and being scared all at the same time.

The weather outside was hot and it was only 0600. There wasn't much wind and the earlier weather predictions were on spot today.

 **The Warrior Song**

 _I've got the reach and the teeth of a killin' machine,  
with a need to bleed you when the light goes green  
best believe, I'm in a zone to be, from my Yin to my Yang to my Yang Tze  
put a grin on my chin when you come to me,  
'cuz I'll win, I'm a one-of-a-kind and I'll bring death  
to the place you're about to be: another river of blood runnin' under my feet  
forged in a fire lit long ago, stand next to me, you'll never stand alone  
I'm last to leave, but the first to go, Lord, make me dead before you make me old  
I feed on the fear of the devil inside of the enemy faces in my sights:  
aim with the hand, shoot with the mind, kill with a heart like arctic ice_

The lyrics cut through the air straight into the ears of the boys as they were gearing up. Each boy put on his staple of gear, they only packed lightly as while this engagement wouldn't last very long they wanted to move fast. Each of them filled up their camelback as they started taking preloaded magazines and putting them into the different slots they had. 3 grenades were taken per boy and each person load used their typical loadout.

Brandon and Luke had spent an extra hour last night equipping the Blackhawk and packing various things that would be needed. Explosives, ammo, water, MRE's, etc.

"All right guys everyone ready?" James asked as he slid in a magazine into his Mk17.

"Bravo squad ready!" Joseph bellowed as Owen raised his heavy sniper rifle into the air with a cheer.

"Charlie squad ready!" James yelled as each of the members nodded their heads in agreement.

"Super Sierra 1 ready to go!" The M4s were attached with a strap to their back as they could be seen in the uniform of the 160th. Brandon and Luke both looked at each other with a grin, the GAU-19 had been mounted. The 50s would destroy almost anything they would hit and the boys were proud of that fact.

"All squads get to the Blackhawk as soon as we cross the arena line the match starts. Remember they'll be on foot so move fast and hit hard!" John said as he moved out towards the helicopter.

Kay, Naomi, and Alisa were right outside the door with smiling faces. Even Alisa seemed to be in high spirits as they watched the boys get into the helicopter. They walked over to the boys right as the pilots started to get the blades running.

"Good luck out there and don't crush them too bad!" She seemed optimistic at their chance of winning now and it made the boys happy. They felt like they could win but outside faces did boost morale.

"No promises and hey after the match I want to talk about something." John responded with a smile.

Naomi finished talking to Owen as they exchanged a hug to the delight of the boys before the helicopter started to lift. The girls were waving as they turned the helicopter towards the arena. It would only take a few minutes for them to arrive and the match started in 20 but you could start early if everyone got their early. The match was pretty rushed on their side as it was only a friendly.

The helicopter doors immediately shut following takeoff and everyone tuned their headsets to the operating frequency. The GAU-19 protruding from the helicopter but still allowing a certain degree of movement for the operator.

The Blackhawk was ready to go to war and it was an impressive sight to behold. The sun was starting to rise they began to fly towards the arena.

"Boys I would like to thank you for flying Blackhawk Air and hope you enjoy the flight. Today's on flight meal, British tears!" Luke said as everyone laughed, they hoped that would be one of the only things they were eating.

"Alright guys, last equipment checks before we head in. I want everyone to make sure everything's working properly." John ordered as everyone began to inspect their equipment. Guns were loaded and the safeties turned off, grenades strapped down tightly and bags made accessible. It was rather cramped in the helicopter but no one complained, they were all too excited for what lay ahead.

As soon as they made sure everything worked each boy knocked on their helmet to signify so.

"Approaching arena in two minutes, final checks ready!" Brandon said as he began flicking switches. Everything on the soldiers was of a desert camo hue like their typical uniform. Each of them was ready for what lay ahead.

"Now you guys remember the plan. We will drop off Charlie and Bravo squad before the plan we wait for first contact. Before engaging call out all of your targets and receive confirmation from your squad lead before engaging. After first contact I want James's squad to close in from behind. As soon as they are trapped in between our two forces we will fly in and provide support from the air." John said as he pointed over a map. Everybody was nodding as the helicopter began to speed up, this was the cue that they had a minute before entry.

"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil for I am the baddest motherfucker in the whole goddamn valley! Am I right fuckers!" James said as the mood turned to one of anger, they were taught to build up their anger and release it on the enemy. It would make them mentally stronger and being mentally strong was half the battle.

"Yes sir!"

"Damn right I am! Hooyah!"

" **Hooyah!** "

"We have just crossed into the arena and the match has begun prepare for drop." Brandon said as the helicopter picked up even more speed, their destination within eye shot.

"You heard em' boys, I expect a win out of this without casualties. Now go and deliver that win straight to me on a silver platter." John said as everyone prepared themselves for the impending firefight.

"Make it gold!" Owen joked as he chambered a round into the powerful M107, it would be invaluable today.

They flew over the desert like landscape, the helicopter could be heard for miles around. John hoped that the British wouldn't hear it before it was too late, they needed to get set up fast.

Soon they arrived over the area of the cliffs where the small nook was. The doors on the Blackhawk immediately slid open as dust started to be kicked up from the powerful rotors.

"Alright Bravo squad, prepare to fast rope!" James said as he was closest to the door and the acting crew chief for this specific moment. The ropes immediately fell out of the helicopter twenty feet down before landing right on the ground. The heavy ropes only swinging when the helicopter moved.

"Make it quick guys, I'm not sure how long we can hold this for!" Brandon grunted as the helicopter began becoming more unstable. The wind was kicking up from the cliff walls and back towards the helicopter. This could cause problems and had led to crashes before so they needed to be quick about it.

"Bravo squad move out, go, go, go!" James yelled as Joseph slid onto the rope followed quickly Owen and Jacob. They used their legs and hands with their gloves over to keep their hands from burning. Within seconds they were done and the rope was hoisted back up into the helicopter and the doors closed.

 **Bravo Squad**

They all hit the ground with a thud before quickly moving to secure the area. Even though they hadn't seen anyone from the air it was still good to check. And check they did as everyone raised their guns towards the horizon looking for any sign of movement.

The Blackhawk began to fly away with the rest of the team inside to their next location. Each member tuned to the frequency to be used by Bravo, their headsets adjusting as they began slowly walk out.

"All right Owen I want you set up within the next 5 minutes!" Joseph ordered as Owen immediately took out the M107 and placed it on the ground.

"Make it 2!" He replied as he began to get his body into a comfortable position. He tried to minimize his overall profile in a way that would make it easier for him to manage the heavy recoil. Jacob quickly grabbed the supply container they had taken from the helicopter and moved it into the shade.

Inside it were a few MRE's, ammo, grenades, smoke, water, and a few other small items. It was only there just in case they were stuck or needed more of a certain supply. Even though the plan seemed sound there were holes and it did depend on a few major points so if one of those failed than there would be major consequences.

Joseph was barking orders left and right as the small three-man team got set up. They all were in the shade as it kept them hidden and cool among other reasons. As soon as Owen had gotten set up he took out a small sheet of paper with various calculations on it, a sniper's cheat sheet!

He began taking measurement of the overall area before Jacob grabbed a certain tool that would make their life easier.

"Jacob, start lasering ranges with Owen, I'm going to keep a line open with the rest of the team." Joseph ordered as he began to switch frequencies on his headset.

"100 meters, 300 meters…600 meters…1000 meters." Jacob began calling out different ranges as Owen took note at the different objects, a shrub, rock. Really anything that stood out was used to help him line up his shots. Owen quickly made the adjustments on his scope before placing his rifle down and taking a sip of water.

"Alpha squad this is Bravo squad how copy?"

"Bravo squad this is Alpha we are reading you loud and clear, over!" John responded with a relived voice. He was happy that they had successfully landed set themselves up without any problems.

"We're ready to rock and roll! ETA to Charlie point?" Charlie point referred to the location where Charlie squad was to be dropped off.

"2 mikes, stay low and alert of any enemy presence, over."

"Roger, over and out!" With that the conversation was finished and the members of Bravo squad began to do their final checks before waiting. Joseph with a pair of binoculars in hand looking at the surrounding area for movement.

 **Super Sierra 1**

"2 mikes till drop last check!" Brandon said as the helicopter began to get lower and lower to the ground to try and prepare for the quick drop.

"Sir we are only 8 clicks away from enemy starting zone!" Luke said as his eyes began pacing over the desert in front of them. The plan would be in ruins if they were spotted now. Last thing they would want was to get shot at as soon as they got out of the helicopter. A minute of preparation was better than nothing and that was what they wanted before having any ideas of moving out.

"Alright everybody, Charlie squad get ready!" James called out as the boys all went through their equipment. Their camouflaged uniforms of the same desert pattern making it harder for them to be spotted.

"Alright guys were over the LZ!" Brandon called out as the helicopter began descending even more and the doors on the sides were opened. The perimeter still being scanned by everyone who wasn't getting ready to rope.

"Charlie squad you have permission to go and remember stick to the plan!" John said as the members of the squad began roping out of the helicopter as quick as possible. Each one was going down as such high speeds that you could see minor amounts of smoking coming off of their gloves.

As soon as they hit the ground each of them raised their weapons to cover the perimeter. James was the last to get boots on the ground before standing straight to readjust some of his equipment which had shifted on the way down. They weren't using heavy gear and each of them wanted to remain as comfortable as possible while maintaining efficiency.

"Alpha squad this is Charlie, how copy?" James asked as the members of his team began to switch to their operating frequency. James was in charge of making calls for both sides of the teams and the headset was perfect for it.

"Charlie squad this is Alpha, we read you loud and clear!" He could make out John's voice as the helicopter began moving away.

"Requesting permission to go oscar mike?"

"Granted, remember to call out targets!"

"Yes sir!" As soon as he said that their conversation ended and James switched to the squad's operating frequency. James took out a map and, along with Thomas they began to plan out their move.

They had their orders as to what to do and where to do it but a basic on the ground plan was still needed.

"I want everybody to have 30 feet of space in between them and for two people to have their binoculars out at a time. We need to cover as much ground as possible and try to push the enemy towards Bravo." James said as he pointed towards a few arrows he had drawn on the map the night before. It was crude but would still be effective, of course better intel was always a plus.

"Understood I'll take the right with Richard, you'll have Perry and I think we should move at a fast walk. We don't want to miss anything considering this will basically be at patrol speed. I do recommend that Perry takes the first shot considering he's the one with the Mk11."

"That settles it then, we have our plan. Get it in action! I want everyone to start moving within the next 30 seconds." With that the boys began to split apart and brief the two others on the operational plan. Each one of them nodding before they began to move. Eyes peeled looking for any sign of movement on the horizon, they were now extremely close to the enemy base. James expected contact to happen within the next 10-20 minutes.

 **Super Sierra 1**

"Sir?" Luke called through the radio, a question clearly on his mind.

"Yes Luke."

"Do you think the name Super Sierra 1 is too long? I mean I don't see why it needs to be this way."

"You're raising a great point man, we should really have this changed. Any ideas?"

"Not yet sir but we'll think about it right Brandon." Luke laughed a little when he said this. The pilots were both best friends and, in their opinion, there wasn't really a need to keep up the formalities between them very often.

"You know it!"

"Hey what happens after we win this?" Arthur asked as he stood up on the GAU-19. The gun made him feel like God considering how powerful it was when compared to the Scar-H.

"Well I know we'll talk to the Brits but other than that I have no idea." He still had the plan from the previous day about singing Yankee Doodle as they walked over. He had lied to them but all was fair in love and war.

"Got it sir and by the way do I need to ask before engaging?"

"Only if you see them before I say anything. As soon as were heading in to help everyone will be free to fire at whatever you want." The plan was simple and their own little QRF would be used effectively. Typically, a QRF would be used to save soldiers who were trapped or needed help but they would basically be the air support.

"Alpha this is Charlie squad we have visual on enemy!" Everyone in the Blackhawk heard this message and their hearts all skipped a beat. It was about to begin, the firefight they were all waiting for. Each boys hoped he wouldn't miss it and would get a chance to fire off a few rounds.

"Understood Charlie squad, how many?" John instantly took out a small booklet with notes on it. He had kept it since the beginning when he joined the sport so it was covered. There was already a page open with statistics about the match and he was looking directly at it.

"2 contacts, both equipped in what looks like Vietnam Era equipment in a desert camo. Two M16-A1 rifles along with sidearms, they don't appear to have spotted us yet."

"Roger, anything else?"

"Not yet sir although they do seem to be walking away from us towards the cliff. They're either a scouting group or rear guard, hopefully the later."

"Any idea on how far you are from Bravo?"

"A little under 5 clicks sir."

"Roger, keep tracking them, don't get spotted!"

"Wilco!"

With that the conversation was cut and John instantly changed his frequency to Bravo. Anticipation was high in the helicopter and they were just circling outside what he thought would be a safe distance from the enemy.

"Bravo squad this is Alpha squad how copy?"

"Loud and clear, over." Joseph responded, a clear tone of boredom. That was about to change, fast.

"Charlie squad has just made contact, stay on high alert and call in targets."

"Roger that sir, we're all itching for a fight!" Clear exactment in his voice as the transmission cut and orders were thrown around. If the British could sense the impending firestorm that was about to happen they would run. The boys were ready to take some names.

A few minutes passed and besides the occasional quick conversation nothing really happened. That was until Joseph called back on the radio, his heart racing at a million miles per hour as he saw something only a little over a mile in front of him.

"Sir contact, 10 soldiers in front of us! All equipped with M16-A1s except for one. He seems to have an RPG!" Joseph called out all of the information without using any formalities. It was pretty odd for him to do so but he was clearly excited. John decided not to bring anything up about it.

"Understood you have permission to engage whenever ready." John mentally was worried about that RPG. Why did they have one? He thought that the British didn't know about any vehicles but decided to lay it off. That RPG was a priority target and he would make sure it was out.

"Bravo squad take out that RPG as soon as possible!"

"Understood Alpha please let Charlie know about it."

The transmission was then cut as John quickly switched frequencies. He needed to get this done as soon as possible, the plan needed to move fast and time was money.

"Charlie this is Alpha squad, how copy?"

"Loud and clear Alpha, over."

"Bravo squad has just made contact and has been given the greenlight. As soon as you here that .50 bark take out the rear and move in!"

"Understood Alpha, over!"

Their conversation was done and Brandon was looking over his shoulder at John clearly wanting orders.

"Turn this bird around, I want us over the enemy within 2 minutes of first shots!"

"Yes sir!" With that the helicopter began turning as the pilots moved the stick. Each boy held in as they turned extremely tight not wanting to waste any time, at the same time they lowered back down to only 100 feet off the ground. They always gained altitude after drop and wanted to make sure the boys had an easier time with shooting. This came with more risks of course but they decided it didn't matter much.

The air was quiet aside from the roar of the engines as the helicopter quickly sped towards the enemy.

 **Bravo Squad**

Owen sat there with his rifle raised and took slow, deep breaths. His heart rate started to get lower and lower as his body began to relax. He pictured the M107 as an extension of his fist and he would be hitting the enemy right in the chest.

The air was quiet aside from the casual talk of the British soldiers as they walked closer towards the cliff. They obviously wanted to use it as cover and it was a smart idea. They just hadn't counted on the Americans being their first, they were about to find out.

The calculations had already been taken. The mindset was there and his body was ready, all he needed to do was pull that trigger.

"Taking the shoot." Owen whispered as his hand slowly applied pressure. As soon as he did it the internal system began working and the firing pin hit the primer. The inside of the barrel instantly heating up to 660 degrees F. The bullet was instantly sterilized and it exited the barrel at 2799 fps. The bullet was sent flying towards its target and within 2 seconds. The bullet hit its target, an unsuspecting Brit. The bullet hit him at such a strong force with a high electric shock that he was instantly knocked out and flipped onto his back.

Owen saw this and quickly worked the bolt action before repeating the steps. He could see his targets dive for cover and frantically yell as their comrade went down. The boy with the RPG was next, even though it wasn't a British weapon they were still using it.

He once again started to lower his breathing and positioned himself once again to minimize the awesome recoil. The bullet once again flew through the air before hitting another boy who now was laying on the ground. His body was slammed into the ground and instantly knocked out, Owen hoped that no one was breaking anything.

Joseph was quickly getting on the radio and Jacob was looking down the Eotech at the boys knowing that with the holographic scope he was useless unless they closed the range.

 **Charlie Squad**

As soon as they heard that first shot James and Perry took their shots at what was assumed to be the rear guard. The two were hit within a second and both fell to the ground, unconscious. While the 762 was smaller than the .50 it was still a force to be reckoned with and one well-placed shot could still knock you out. The two Brits didn't get knocked down though, they simply crumpled onto the ground.

James quickly changed frequencies to let John know that they had the green light to fly in.

"Alpha squad, rear squad has been neutralized! Moving in to flank, over!"

"Understood Bravo! We are currently 1 minute away, bring the pressure!" John finished as soon as the members of Charlie squad began to jog towards where the sound of gun fire was coming from.

The Blackhawk was flying as fast as it could before they got over the target area.

"Alright everyone, go live as soon as you get in range!" He ordered as they looked over their target. 3 Brits were lying knocked out on the ground, all from Owen as he had picked off one more.

"Spooling!" Arthur called out as the GAU-19 began to spin. He would begin firing any second now as they got closer and closer to their target.

"Fire!" John ordered.

Within a few seconds they had made it over their target and the boys opened fire, all of the guns in the helicopter barking as Brandon and Luke kept circling.

Bravo Squad could be seen coming in but they were still too far away to begin firing effectively with the scopes. John knew they should probably equip the men with some ACOGS for these larger, open, maps.

They could see the brits freak out as the Blackhawk flew above them and rained hell on their positions. Owen was simply waiting for new targets as they were all behind cover. If any of them showed so much as their head he would shoot, he had ammo to spare and was accurate. Each of the cartridges he kept and threw inside a small empty container next to him. These bullets were expensive and the school didn't want to lose money where it didn't have to.

The sound of the GAU-19 and the LWMMG were deafening and while the boys did have basic hearing protection in their headsets, it wasn't enough. They didn't notice though as they were all firing too, the adrenaline pumping through them made them feel great. The Brits were getting taken out left and right, one of the boys seemed to be scared and trying to cover himself. It did nothing as the bullets still impacted them and with the size as well as the quantity they were knocked.

They could make out one of the boys shouting orders to the others as a few of them began to return fire towards the helicopter, careful to stay behind cover.

"Bjørn you remember Commander Gregor Brown, right?" John said as he looked over the carnage below him. The pilots were starting to swerve the helicopter to avoid the rounds that were flying past.

"Yes sir!" He shouted between bursts, nailing a Brit right in the chest as the boy went unconscious.

"Take him out!" It would be easier for him to shoot considering that his gun was made for automatic, accurate fire. The Scar H was good at it but the LWMMG was better.

There was no reply as Bjørn quickly pivoted his body so as to line up the gun on target. After 2 short bursts the commander fell to the ground unconscious, all those hours of shooting were paying off.

John slapped him on the back with a congratulation before returning to firing at the mess of boys below. Bravo had managed to cover the distance quickly and had closed to 200m before opening fire.

The brits were guarded from the front, not the back and one of them were quickly picked off. There were now only 2 left and both were focusing on the Blackhawk. They were in the best spot of cover between two rocks so their only danger was from the air, assuming they didn't stand up.

The first boy, a tall blond who looked no older than 16 was firing bursts but they seemed to miss mostly with an occasional hit on the outside.

The second seemed to be of an average height with red hair, he kept the M16 trained on the Blackhawk but didn't seem to fire. He scared John the most because he seemed to be collected.

"Alright guys keep up the pressure, only two left!" John yelled as the firing continued.

The floor of the Blackhawk was relatively clean of cartridges, the ground was covered in them. Hundreds of rounds were fired by this point, John made a mental note to work on accuracy some more.

"Fuck!" Arthur yelled as he released the grip on the GAU-19 and fell back into the helicopter, his arm holding his chest.

"You hit?" Luke called out as he saw him fall right behind Brandon who was busy keeping the helicopter swerving.

"Right in the fuckin' chest, fuck that hurts!" Arthur was yelling at this point, while the small 556 rounds were not enough to knock you out when hit in the chest once it still hurt. This was his first time being shot, John simply laughed as he saw this. He knew it wasn't serious. He had been knocked out before and knew the pain of being shot by these electric shots well.

John let out a quick shot and in line with Bjørn's burst they managed to knock the red headed boy. The blond stood up to try and get a better shot as Brandon pulled the Blackhawk back a little.

Owen instantly let out a shot and after a few seconds it connected with his back, the boy was instantly thrown onto the ground and knocked out. While the rounds did have the same velocity of a normal gun the bullet slowed down to a lower speed where it could shatter relatively safely.

No one had said a word for the past few minutes aside from Arthur who was holding the pain, the shock hadn't burned him but his nerves weren't happy.

"Attention the match is over! Saunders has won without suffering a single casualty! Everyone please head to the meeting area at once, all ground troops will be transported by our transportation." The announcer said as Brandon began to turn the helicopter towards the landing pad. Everyone was quiet as they took in the victory, while it had been one sided they had enjoyed the feeling.

They all felt invincible and wanted more! The adrenaline in their body, John knew well that they would begin to crave the feeling and how it would mentally change them. It was still a game however and not actual war. The entire ride back was quiet and the pilots didn't even call into the tower as they landed. It was kind of eerie and awkward, but no one broke the silence until they finally touched down.

"Fuck yeah we did it!" Luke said as he got out of the helicopter. It would be attended by a ground crew so he could walk over to their 'meeting area'.

"We fuckin' did!" Brandon said with a smile, no sense of guilt for the one-sided match was found.

"Yes, you guys did!" John joked as they all began to walk, patting their backs.

"So, Arthur how'd it feel?" Luke said as he lightly punched him in the shoulder only for him to immediately hit back with an annoyed grunt.

"Dude that hurt like shit!" He then laughed as he said it, their humor was different from the average high schooler.

"Trust me you'll get hit more." John responded with a laugh.

"And when you get hit by something bigger it'll hurt a shit load more!" Brandon jotted in while running his arm, he had been hit a year earlier by a .50 from a machine gun which hadn't knocked him out. He still remembered the pain all too well as he had been the flying, the glass shattered right in front of him.

"Dude I about a year ago I got fucked up by this one guy. So, look were all clearing buildings and then we pop into this one house, looks completely empty. Right as were about to walk out a grenade comes out of this little window sill. Boom and there we all are, for some reason only one of us was knocked out but I swear to God it hurt like shit." John joked with a smile on his face, he had felt pain from this sport but he still enjoyed it.

After a few more conversations regarding the match and their pasts they arrived at the 'meeting area'. Each boy was still fully armed along with the pilots who while they did remove their faceguards they took out the M4s. The M4 looked completely different from the Scar H and they did get a few looks by those who were walking by.

"Congrats guys!" Kay said as she ran up to John and gave him a hug. He simply returned the hug with simple thanks.

Not a second later the rest of the boys walked in through the door, a smile on their faces.

"Congratu-fuckin'-lations!" James said as he ran up to John and gave him a handshake before pulling him in and slapping him on the back.

"Owen you fucked them up!" Arthur said as he repeated the same movement James did with a massive smile.

"You too man, can't wait for more of it!" They all were feeling great and no one could take this away from them.

"Hey Owen, nice shots!" Naomi said as she ran up to him, the two long range snipers of their team both shared hugs. Her quiet nature seemed to vanish around him and was replaced by something of a happier but kind of nervous attitude.

"Thanks!" He was overjoyed and blushed as they hugged rather tightly, he could feel a few things if you know what I mean.

All the boys exchanged congratulations and complements before John noticed a few guests walking over. Instantly recognizing their faces and the 10 or so armed boys behind the girls he quickly moved to the side.

"Attention!" He beamed out as each of the boys stopped what they were doing and shot a salute right towards this group. Owen and Bjørn both winced a little as their weapons were the heaviest yet they kept them steady.

"I would like to congratulate you on your victory, although I am a bit disappointed in your little scheme." Darjeeling said, he nice blond hair instantly catching the attention of a certain boy who had the hots for her.

"Hey all is fair in love and war." He quickly snapped back to her delightful surprise. Kay had told him a few of her sayings that she had and this put a little smile on her face.

"True although I feel like the match would've been a bit nicer to watch, I don't think we even hit one of you guys." Assam came out of the corner with the little snap which caused a few of the boys to grin and Owen punched Arthur, much to his annoyance.

"Actually 'you' nailed me right in the chest dude!" Arthur said as he pointed towards the red headed boys carrying what appeared to be a modified M16-A1.

He quickly returned a smile as some of his friends patted his back.

"Gregor, nice job holding out for so long against overwhelming odds." James jutted in as he gave the commander a handshake.

"We really thought we'd roll over you guys, I should've seen past your lie." Gregor joked as he slapped James in the back with a smile. For the next few minutes each of them congratulated the others with their achievements. Each of them couldn't wait for the season to start, it would be fun.

"Well I would like to invite you guys over to St. Gloriana's to have a little meal. Is that alright?" Darjeeling said as a few of the girls faces changed to a more surprised tone before reverting back to their normal, polite tone.

"Sure!" John and Kay replied simultaneously before everyone laughed. It was a fun day and a fun match. It would be the first of many, John promised himself, losing was not an option.

Hey guys so there's the first battle, what'd you guys think about it? It spent some time to try to give an overall feeling but trust me, the next battles will be much longer.

Over a chapter and for those of you saying that I don't have enough chapters, remember 20 is just the minimum. If you guys enjoy these, I'll keep them going for a while longer.

Expect a new Ghost Pilots of Saunders coming out here within the next week and sorry for the delay. Crew has been a major commitment with 5-hour practices and tied with school means I don't have the biggest windows to write.

As always reviews are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Alright guys up and at em. We're getting assignments today!" John walked around the barracks talking. It was finally time for the season to start and he was excited. Most everyone had been awake for a while since it was already 0900. They had an hour to get ready before heading over to the meeting. They would be allowed side arms and BDUs and that's it.

"Ay LT stupid question when does school start again?" Perry asked, he was already in BDUs with the USP and flicking through channels on the TV.

"Perry it starts in two days, how'd you forget?" Facepalming was a pretty good way to put John's actions as he poured himself some black coffee.

"I don't know." James and Thomas were both sitting down at the table in the middle of the room eating a small bowl of cereal. Out of everyone they had just woken up and so had missed breakfast. Their hair in a complete mess, they looked like zombies apart from the fact that they were both energized. Ever since the rather decent food at St. Gloriana they had been tired as hell.

No one knew why, did the girls spike something? Whatever it was it didn't matter because they had bigger things to worry about. No doubt the rest of the teams had watched the match and now knew something about this rather small team. They also had to worry who they'd be assigned too considering two schools would form a team during the season. John wished they could pick but it was not to be, sadly enough.

"Yo James, who do you think will be partnered up with?" John asked as he took a sip of the hot coffee.

"I'm thinking St. Gloriana since we've already had a match with them."

"Well I'm hoping we get Kuromorimine, I've heard their girls' co-commander is hot as fuck!" Thomas joked as he flipped a hand signal causing everyone to laugh. Everyone was anxious to meet the commanders and members of other teams. John knew his plan to 'raid' the party Kay was throwing might be a bad idea but hey, it'd be funny as shit.

"In your dreams buddy, heard she's as ruthless as Hitler himself." Perry said causing the room to laugh once more. Perry just snickered as Thomas stared him down.

"Yo Owen you up?" James called as Owen popped his head around the corner.

"Yea what do you need LT?"

"I want you to have that Ghillie suit done by the first day of school!"

"Yes sir!" He responded as he popped his head back around the corner. Little to John's knowledge Owen had already started working on the suit as soon as the order was given. He had also been training Richard on how to be a corpsman and even though he hadn't exactly had long Richard had learned quickly. Owen figured a few more days and he'd be good enough but he'd continue to test him.

"Hey LT, just gotta email, new toys are coming in tonight!" James yelled as everyone cheered in the room. The guns they had ordered had arrived and the mood lightened up even more.

"Damn that was quick, we only put in that order like 3 days ago!" Thomas had a look of disbelief on him, things were never this quick. So, what happened this time to make it so?

"Well does it say anything else?" John, like everyone else knew something was different and he wanted to know what.

"No, in fact all it says is your order is arriving tonight with the US W.A.R. stamp at the bottom."

"Well that's weird usually they add a bit of detail ya know?" Thomas had a face of pure disbelief.

"I guess we'll have to wait till tonight and see!" John tried to shrug off whatever he was feeling as he finished his coffee.

"Hey LT problem, I don't have a pistol!" Jacob popped out of his room and walked up over to John. He mentally facepalmed as he thought about what to do.

"You know there is no rule stating anything about bringing backpacks in." James pointed out this little fact which gave John an idea.

"Hey Thomas, do we have any submachine guns?"

"Yea we have a few variants of the MP5 why?"

"I want to see if we can sneak in an MP5K, it's only 12 inches and I doubt they'll check the bags if were allowed to bring sidearms."

"Yeah no problem although why not just get him a USP?"

"I want someone to bring a little more firepower, I have a feeling something might happen."

"Like what?"

"Well from what I've been told the girls at Kuromorimine have a thing for starting little arguments and I want to be armed just in case the guys try anything."

"Smart, ok I can get one though do we want any scopes?"

"Na we don't need any for it."

"Cool well I'm done eating so you guys get the bag ready and I'll go cop one!"

"Alright then its settled, everyone be ready to go in 15 minutes!"

"Hey LT, can we play music?" James was curious, some good tunes would really make sure they were up and it would make the time pass by faster.

"I don't see why not, put up some old school!" James knew what he was talking about and connected his phone to the speakers. After flipping through some songs for a few seconds he found what he wanted.

 _Without Me by Eminem_

 _I've created a monster,_

 _cause nobody wants to see Marshall_

 _no more They want Shady, I'm chopped liver_

 _Well if you want Shady, then this is what I'll give ya_

 _A little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor_

 _Some vodka that will jump start my heart quicker_

 _Then a shot when I get shocked at the hospital_

 _By the doctor when I'm not cooperating_

The mood of the room changed once again as everyone started singing along. They were having fun and didn't care if their singing was bad or not. Within a few minutes Thomas came back with the MP5K and a small AOR-1 patterned drawstring bag.

"We have four 9mm 30 magazines so we should be good no matter what comes up. Hopefully your right and they don't check anything."

"Trust me I'll be right. Now everyone last minute preps were Oscar Mike in 2!" The room buzzed even more with the sound of the boys finishing everything.

They would not be taking the helicopter and would instead be riding on the tanks with the girls. They were already docked in their appropriate harbor so the little trip would only take a few minutes.

By the end everyone was ready and outside the barracks, each of them in uniform and equipped. At that moment the sound of engines was fast approaching and the boys knew it was their ride.

"That's our ride guys lets hop on!" John ordered as the three tanks all came to a stop in front of them. Alisa and Naomi commanded their tanks respectively and it was pretty easy to guess who would be going with who.

"Yo Owen don't forget protection!" Perry joked as he walked over onto the tank with Alisa and Thomas. The only response he got was a finger and a rather pissed off face, thankfully Naomi didn't here that.

"So, Kay, run me through today's itinerary!" John was sitting on the turret of the M4 next to Kay who seemed to have the biggest smile on her face.

"Well were going to start off by going into the meeting hall where both of us are assigned matches, teams and what not. After that I've heard were split and they're going to take y'all to a quick separate meeting. After that you'll go and get lunch at wherever you choose, my girls will be busy the entire day but don't be surprised if you see other teams."

"Got it and about the party tonight."

"Yea y'all can come and it would be nice if you could help set up. Other than that, were just gonna have it for a few hours and everyone will get to know each other since it's only the leadership and select members from other schools."

"Cool well then I can't wait for this day to play out, I have a feeling it'll be hella fun!" A smile grew along his face as he planned out a few possible scenarios for the party. He was set on raiding it early on in the party when everyone had just arrived. They would continue the party as it would be just a prank, he'd have to see what happens.

It'd be good practice for the boys though as clearing the rooms and coming in from the air was important. John would make sure though that they didn't break anything, that would make Kay really try to kill them. In his mind he could just imagine her with a pissed off face coming at them with a knife, what would he do? Fight her, shoot her, stab her, or just sidestep? Whatever happened he needed to remain quick on his feet, everyone did.

An idea popped into his mind, whoever he got put with for the matches he would have a conversation with. If the other school could serve as a conventional force, he could deploy his men on mission to conduct operations. Things that they were really meant to do and it would complement the other school nicely. Possible hits on higher ranking leaders or sabotages on vehicles up to snatch and grabs. The opportunities were rather endless, providing they didn't severely break any rules although there weren't many.

Within a few minutes the tanks stopped in front of the building. It was massive, the grey steel beams encompassed the entire outside. The blue glass windows making the structure look even more amazing. A set of stairs led up to two massive glass doors. The boys looked on in awe as multiple tanks were in the parking lot; tigers, Panzer IVs, Churchills, M26s, and a KV-2 among others.

Most of the people were inside but a few girls were walking around, a few shooting glances at the boys from time to time. The tank engines all shutoff and the noise died down immediately. John looked at the other boys before they all jumped off the tanks.

"Alright guys were heading in and…fuck." John noticed a set of guards checking bags at the entrance. Thomas and James both noticed it as well and their minds went into overdrive on what to do.

"Wait look they're only checking the guys!" James pointed out as he saw a group of girls walk past with a bag without stop. John immediately slapped him on the back and smiled as he looked over at Kay.

"Kay, look we need you to carry this bag inside. Give it to us as soon as we are no questions asked."

"Sure!" He response seemed like one of suspicion and confusion but she didn't ask any questions. Even though she was technically in charge of the boys she didn't seem to have too much power over them.

Thomas threw her the bag and they began walking inside. To Johns relief they didn't check the bag and even though they had their side arms no questions were asked.

As soon as they walked in they were met with a massive auditorium. A TV screen the size of a building was hanging from the front of the room. There had to be at least a few thousand people considering every single seat was filled, at least from a glance it was. They had their own assigned seats near the very front in the middle.

"Alright boys let's get a move on, we don't have all day!" John ordered as the boys were snapped out of the trance, the auditorium was just that impressive. Each of the boys walked down the massive rows until finally arriving to their assigned seats, John sitting on the outside next to Kay and James. All of this was new to them as in America there wasn't ceremonies, you were just informed and did as you were told. It seemed that they were taking this as a pretty big deal in Japan.

Within the minute of them sitting down the lights shutoff and everyone became quiet, quick. It was almost eerie for a few seconds before the TV screen came to life. On the screen came the letters W.A.R.

A picture of a fully equipped US Marine popped up along with a few other soldiers of various modern militaries. _In the West this is a favorite sport, as big as baseball_. _Boys all participate in it for a chance to become disciplined as well as a military life._ Pictures were changing with each line as more images of soldiers were coming up. Once in a while they'd show an image of one of the battles, a high schooler slowly making his way through a swamp or sniper on the ground.

 _For some this can propel themselves into a career within the military, be warned as rigouras training will be ahead. Being a good soldier is all that matters in this sport and once you've acquired a taste for it you can never go back._ A picture of a HALO jump popped on screen as four boys got ready to jump out of a plane. The boys all smiled as they knew who it was, in certain competitions parachutes were allowed and only one of them had any major experience. It also gave it away as the patch on one of the soldiers was a skeleton armed to the teeth in a freefall position, John's old combat unit for a time.

John received a few punches as James and Thomas both leaned over and hit him, Kay oblivious to what he was being hit for. They both cut it out quickly as they continued to watch the screen.

 _If you adopt W.A.R. you will become disciplined, a good husband, a good soldier, and successful person._ The boys chuckled when they heard this, the Japanese were really over glorifying this sport. They seemed to be taking this way to seriously and unlike the US who did do so as well, not having any fun. It was a sport after all and there was no commitment to the military later in life, just like lacrosse or hockey.

 _If you do well then, the people will love you and you will become celebrities. Now come and participate in W.A.R., you will be happy you did!_ The screen then cut to a few images of the different schools that would be participating although equipment wasn't shown. After a slight pause on the screen the text disappeared and something new came on. That something was another video clip although this one was different. It started out by showing a video of some boys clearing a room in proper fashion, each one of them wearing a US Army lookalike uniform and M4s, before a grenade was thrown through the window. Within the second one of the boys jumped onto the grenade and it blew up. The screen cut there with the words _Honor and Sacrifice_ in bold white.

James had a look on his face of pure dread, John knew what that scene had been. The TV shutoff and the entire crowd burst into cheers, even though they had already signed up the small trailer was still awesome. The boys all thought it was pretty cool aside from the last part. They watched James have what looked like a mental breakdown aside from crying, his face stuffed in his arms. This tough guy who hadn't showed any signs of weakness was now in shambles at a simple video. After around 30 seconds he managed to gather himself and sit back up. His expression was still one of sadness before he finally spoke.

"That was Bob, for some reason that grenade was real and it killed him. Saved our lives that day, rest in peace." He whispered these words as John switched places with Kay and patted the man on the back. He truly felt bad for him, survivors guilt was not something fun and he had seemed to never deal with it. The people in the theater thought it was just a match but if they knew the truth, they wouldn't be clapping.

As they continued to make sure that James was mentally together the lights turned on. The crowd once again grew quiet as a member of the JSDF, a commander walked on stage.

"With great pleasure I would like to have an official start to the 1st season of W.A.R. in Japan!" A cheer burst out in the room before he continued again. "With all these teams we will now give out assignments and matches." The crowd once again cheered before everyone became quiet.

"Oorai and St. Gloriana!" The commander announced causing James to facepalm once again. Why couldn't they get them, whatever they got now would most likely not have a national military to organize off of. What he meant was that each school had a country theme, this theme played into their sports. To have a nation such as the US or UK to base your military structure off of was important as they'd been at war for years. Either way there was nothing he could now but wait.

"Kuromorimine and Jatkosota High School!" Now there weren't even any western armies to his knowledge. John was thinking the same thing as he watched, Kay just enjoyed the show.

"Due to an unknown reason Anzio High School has pulled out leaving Pravda and Chi-Ha-Tan academy!" Wait now there weren't any schools left, what would they be doing? Surely, they wouldn't be left alone, right?

"Now Saunders, due to a last-minute entry from another school you are being assigned to them as they are unlike anything here from culture to attitude. We think you'll work well with them which is why we're giving you this opportunity." All the boys became nervous, who was this last-minute entry the commander was talking about. They all looked up towards the commander and waited for those fateful words.

"Saunders will be with Independence High, a new school coming from the United States of America!" The boys all shrunk in relief, they would be put with a US team! Even though neither of them had ever heard of it he had confidence that they were good. Hopefully he wouldn't be wrong or else problems may arise.

"Will the commanders from each school please come up to the podium to be assigned their matches." An ocean of murmurs swept across the crowd as John and other commanders got up. Walking to the stairs on the side of the auditorium they all lined up against the wall. A sea of different camouflages from AOR-1 to MTP. The boys all looked each other up and down never saying a word or making eye contact.

The room once again grew quiet as the commander took out a large clear vase filled with cards and placed it down. He called out to the crowd who cheered once more before calling names of various schools. Out came their commanders who would come up, take a card, and read who their matches were against. John was near the beginning of the line so soon it was his turn. After taking a deep breath he walked forwards and placed a hand in the jar, taking out a card. On it was the number 7 and while John didn't know what it meant the crowd did, thanks to the TV screen of course.

"Saunders and Independence High will be facing off against Pravda and Chi-Ha-Tan on a new arena in the Northern Kamchatka Peninsula from October 20th to October 25th. This new arena will be unlike anything ever experienced by the schools. We intend to make the match last longer than usual due to the cold weather and snow." John looked down at his boys who all looked directly at him, he didn't know much about Russia aside from it was extremely cold in winter. He had done winter warfare before but that had been in Montana and while it was still cold, it wasn't Siberia.

The commander continued giving out matches to the different teams before they were finished. John knew they would be split and taken into a separate room, presumably to meet the commander of the partner team. The boys were assured off the stage and back to their seats before the commander spoke once again.

"Alright then, will the boys of the respective teams please enter rooms 1-11 on the side. We will now call out the girls matches which will not be in teams like the boys thus keeping with tradition!" The boys got up and walked towards their room which had a large sign saying Saunders. Thomas was still holding the draw string bag closely just in case someone was to turn things south.

The boys were met with a mostly empty room. Aside from a flat screen TV in the front and your stereotypical 24 seat conference room table in the front there was nothing. The boys new that the other team would be there shortly and decided to take a seat on one side. Sure enough, as soon as they sat down, the door opened once more and they were met with 12 other boys.

The first, a pale 6'2" 17-year-old Colonel with blond hair and blue eyes. He looked in good shape and that was when he was wearing woodland MARPAT. The boys in the room knew immediately who Independence was based off of, marines.

In next came Lieutenant Colonel with brown hair and steely dark brown eyes, so brown they seemed black. This guy was noticeably shorter than the rest at around 5'9" but his gaze seemed to pierce the soul. After the rest of the boys came in, they sat down in the chairs almost respective to ranks. There was a silence in the room for a few seconds before John broke it.

"Colonel, I'm Lieutenant John Walker and these are my men, we have been formed by the USWAR committee to work with Saunders and bring an experienced introduction to Japan." He stuck out his hand to which the Colonel shook it.

"Lieutenant, I'm Colonel Hunter Puller I have brought along my officer corps, they are in charge of various divisions such as; the artillery, snipers, infantry men, POG, and helicopter operations among others. We were formed over the summer when the school was created and given its own carrier. We wanted to try and try our skill at W.A.R. but when we heard about Japan we decided to get some practice here first. Aside from my cousin Lieutenant Colonel Douglas Puller no one has any experience. We have 7 years of combat between us and have put our men through a tough regimental exercise."

"Good, well my second in command is Lieutenant Junior Grade James Baker and aside from Chief Petty Officer Edwards, Petty Officer First Class Murphy and my pilots no one here has any experience to note aside from one match. My operators have been through a lot since the summer, we've trained with SEALs in Coronado, Rangers in Japan and I guarantee each of them can put a bullet through a bee's ass at 300m blindfolded. What you're looking at here is my entire force from the operator to the helicopter pilot aside from vehicles of course."

Hunter looked over the 12 men in front of them, they were all in shape and looked ready for combat. He knew that they had more experienced than his men and higher quality equipment then his own but he had numbers.

"Well I look forward to working with you guys. Say Lieutenant Walker, I've heard that name before but under a different rank. Were you at the 29th national W.A.R. championship?"

"Yep I was part of the Hell Divers, they showed a picture of us jumping on the screen, why?"

"I was the lead car of the Humvee convoy that punched through their lines straight to their base. If I recall you guys came in from around back and infiltrate while we attacked, saved us a lot of trouble."

"Damn that was you, I have to say we were amazed you guys pushed through. Good job on that one!"

"Thanks now look I understand the whole formality aspect of all this but let's loosen up. We're both Americans and have fought in the same battles together so can we just be informal."

"Fuck yeah brother, I was waiting to ask that myself! I would like for all enlisted men from opposite sides to refer to the leadership by rank and vice versa unless friends. It'll just make it easier in combat to shout a rank or last name compared to a first but outside of it when were not in exercises that's fine."

"Of course, and since you guys are SF my men do not have rank on y'all unless approved by both of us."

"Yep and about the whole SF thing we need to talk about planning."

"Well I think we could try to use my men as the conventional force and since your men are highly trained and equipped I'm assuming we can use you for specialized missions or possibly send a few of your men with ours to act as a sort of specialized infantry men, is that ok?"

"Sure, that'll probably be really smart. We're getting a new shipment of equipment tonight and although it doesn't have a list we know what some of it'll be. You guys want to come over and help with it, since we don't know what it is maybe some of it'll be useful for both of us."

"I don't see why not, what time?" The entire room was still quiet as the boys from both sides looked at each other than back at the two heads talking.

"I'd be at our carrier at 1600 which, by the way, we need to discuss the match."

"Ok I'll be there. Now regarding the match obviously in late October Russia it'll be cold as shit. My men will be using the standard USMC Disruptive Over White Uniform and kit. As for our service rifle we've gone with the flow of the US teams and gotten the M27 IAR. Are DMR is the M38 so we tend to pack 556 everywhere we go. Our sniper teams use the M40a5."

"Nice, our operators use Mk17s, pilots use M4 Carbines, our DMR is the Mk 20 SSR, we have a LMWMG, our only long-distance sniper rifle is the M107. We have a M4 Benelli for breaching but I doubt it'll be useful in this match." There was a minor pause in the room as everyone took in this new information. Brains trying to remember it all as it may come useful later on in the year, this was the team they'd be with for a while.

"Yea I got a picture right here on my phone, can I connect it to the TV?" James held up his phone to reveal a massive mountain range covered in snow. After a quick nod he turned on the TV and within a few seconds had connected it. Up came the same picture James had on his phone and everyone was taken back by it. He switched over to google maps and up came the range they would be fighting around, Koryak.

"Well at least we know what the geography is, can you give an elevation James?" John asked as James switched through a few tabs on his phone.

"Yep just above 8,000 feet around the largest mountain, Ledyanaya. Most of the other peaks in the area just as high so expect some insane weather and air."

"Fuck, any idea on the temperature?" This time it was Hunter whose eyes were glued onto the screen.

"I can't find any specifics but at the base it'll be 0-10 maybe more or less." They all knew he was talking in Fahrenheit and this scared them. It would only get colder as they went higher up in altitude.

"Is there anything on the temperature at altitude?" James flicked through a couple more pages before getting the forecast.

"Yep don't be surprised if it gets down to -20 at the peak. The worst I can see it being is around -40 if there is a blizzard or heavy winds." The room's tone turned to one of shock, there would be a chance of them getting frostbite or worse, hypothermia. These temperatures were colder than what most of them had ever endured but they would need to do so for the match.

"Shit anyone have any info on Pravda or Chi-Ha-Tan?" John looked around hoping for some knowledge, they would obviously prepare but the more they knew the earlier, the better.

"Well one will follow a Russian doctrine and the other a Japanese. If they follow their countries' military then Chi-Ha-Tan won't pose that much of a threat. That said don't underestimate them." James started going on about the JSDF and their lack of experience before stopping.

"Now Pravda, those Russians will be scary as fuck. We're fighting in their home so they have an advantage. The school tends to be up near Russia so they are used to the cold weather and you know how Russians are during winter. We're all gonna need to get creative for this one." Hunter was looking over the photos as James scrolled down the list of pictures. High peaks were everywhere and there was at least a few feet of snow.

"Our UH-60 can make it to those heights so we should be good although I'm not sure what the other schools will have." Brandon was looking at the boy across from him. He was in charge of all aerial operations at their school so if there was anything helicopter related he would know it.

"We have 2 AH-1Z, 4 V-22 Ospreys and a MH-6 Little Bird we received as a gift from another school. Our pilots haven't flow combat missions before but they have shown promise in practice. If you guys could help us that would be great!"

"Lieutenant?" Brandon seemed to be asking for permission to which he simply received a nod before a smile grew on his face. If their team had helicopter pilots that could be as skilled as the 160th then they would be unstoppable in the air.

"Well were good on that front…I'm hungry as shit let's discuss this over lunch!" John jumped and up along with everyone else and they walked out. The bag was still with Thomas and Hunter gave it a questioning look.

"We snuck in an MP5K just in case shit went south." Thomas was whispering the entire thing to make sure no one else heard it. Hunter nodded as they walked outside the building. It must have been a sight for the Japanese people as 24 armed men in camouflage walked around, they quickly became the attraction stares and photos.

They were going to a place that was popular among the Shensha-Do girls. It was a 2-story, red brick building with a tankery style to it. This would be the first year they had boys going inside their building for sports and John wondered how they'd deal with it. Whatever ways they would John was hungry and nothing would stop him from eating, come hell or high water.

* * *

Alright guys thats it! I hope you liked this chapter and the introduction of a new team. Thanks for the support I've received so far from you guys as well as the criticism, it helps me to become a better writer.

For anyone wondering, in the middle of the chapter when it talks about the tv presentation to W.A.R. the italicized font is for the text on the bottom of the screen.

 _Empty Promise:_ Thanks for the help, I knew that would be a problem so I tried to find a way to fix that. I hope this chapter did that for you.

 _The Maltese Tiger_ : You have been such a help with my grammar and so on. Helping me become a better writer for the people and I can't go without saying thank you to you and _Karaya 2._

For all the guest that submitted reviews thanks for your help in making this story better. If there are any weapons, names, or unit requests please don't hesitate to send them in as I'm not entirely done planning yet. Keep an eye out for the next Chapter of _Dive! Dive! Dive!_ and have a good day!

 ** _I do not own Girls und Panzer!_**


End file.
